Marvel vs Capcom 5D's
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: The first Team Toku Sonic Story: Hiroyuki Akiyama, his sister Rika, and their friends Jin and Yusei Fudo travel to Neo Domino City with one goal, but it leads them into a huge chaotic mess involving the Crimson Dragon, Signers, and a World Eater that was involved with Hiro's deck of Marvel and Capcom HEROs. Expect OC characters and cards, and Manga characters in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Keyblade Duelist**

***We start by seeing the author working on SSZSK & WBXKH.***

**OverNerd02**

***We then see this author chilling with Spidey while writing some tales about the Wall Crawler.***

**seanzilla115**

***This author can be seen working on Azure Rebellion.***

**and Gammatron.**

***Finally, this well-known author is seen working on Omniverse Underground, Gourmet Duelist, and many more.***

**Brought together by multiple interests…**

***We find out each author is interested in Sonic the Hedgehog and Tokusatsu.***

…**United by one cause: …**

***The four authors stand in various places, each preparing something relating to their avatar/profile picture. For KKD, it was the SEGADriver, O.N. got into the cockpit of GaoGaiGar, seanzilla picked up a glowing copy of Monster Rancher, and GT hooked his mind up to a mind transference machine connected to E-102 Gamma.***

…**To bring forth great new stories for the world of Fanfiction.**

***KKD shouts "Henshin!" before inserting a disc, O.N. activates the mecha, seanzilla transformed into Xenon, and GT activated the mind transference, transferring his mind into the body of the robot.***

**KKD, OverNerd02, seanzilla115, and Gammatron present…**

**(Cue Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover)**

***Kamen Keyblade Duelist in the form of Kamen Rider SEGA comes dashing towards the camera with a crowd of his cast characters cheering him on as the music starts.***

**Wasurenai you hajimete no yume (Don't you forget your first ever dream!)**

***He stops before looking to the horizon and sees his teammates waving him to get closer before he does so as the Team Title appears.***

**Oitsuzukete… KEEP HOLDING ON! (Keep up with the chase! KEEP HOLDING ON!)**

**A Team Toku Sonic Story**

**Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS (The broken dreams out of my grasp that I was about to give up on. Broken Dreams)**

***We see the four authors in human form writing their own stories with their casts acting out the scenes, each author looking slightly bored.***

**Okizari no yakusoku (A deserted promise.)**

***As the authors sigh, they get an idea, join on the forum, and meet up, then transforming into their avatars.***

**Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba o (Your words stuck in my heart that I can't pull out)**

***Here, the authors discuss ideas, their OCs act out forum actions, and them they look in the distance to see their future casts; those they'd use for the team-up stories.***

**Nandomo kurikaeshiteru (I've been repeating them over and over again)**

***The cast members arrive in the light and smile at the authors.***

**Ima kaze ga senaka o oshiteru (And, now, the wind is pushing at my back)**

***The authors nod, smile, and put their fists together and raise them to the sky.***

**GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou (Get up! Make your Burning Heart erupt.) [Let's Try again!]**

***Kamen Keyblade Duelist is seen running down a slope before being joined by the others.***

**Umarekawaru ima o nugisutete (Cast aside these time reborn)**

***We see the authors writing up the new team-up stories and getting requests as the cast members of their stories, new and old hang out and laugh.***

**Precious Time [PRECIOUS TIME!], Glory Days [GLORY DAYS!] Ichido dake no Life) You only live once [Let's Try Again!]**

***At "Precious Time" we see KKD alongside the cast of MvC 5D's ready to duel, then O.N. and the cast of (Insert Team Toku Sonic story posted on his profile) were seen smirking before the authors jump for joy.***

**Iroawaseta sekai o akaku nure (Coat this faded world red!)**

**The authors themselves are seen aiding their cast members in fighting off evil forces.**

**Take A Chance [TAKE A CHANCE!], Shout it Loud! [SHOUT IT LOUD!]**

***On "Take A Chance", seanzilla is seen with the (Insert Team Toku Sonic story posted on his profile) cast proudly, and GT and the cast of (Insert Team Toku Sonic story posted on his profile), smirking in victory at "Shout it Loud".***

**Jibun dake no Style (It's your own style)**

***The authors sign off on each of their stories, smiling at a job well done.***

**Wasurenai you hajimete no yume (Don't you forget your first ever dream!)**

***The four authors of Team Toku Sonic run toward the camera led by (Author whose profile the Team-Up story is going to be posted on) with the scenes of their stories, Team-Up and Non flashing behind them.***

**Oitsuzukete… KEEP HOLDING ON! (Keep up with the chase! KEEP HOLDING ON!)**

***The team jumps at the final words, freezing mid-air with Victory poses with their Team Logo before them.***

**(End Intro theme)**

* * *

**KKD: Hey guys, it's KKD here. For those of you wondering what the deal is here presenting this first story presented by Team Toku Sonic. I hope you all liked our little intro above, and some of you may be wondering how this team and story came to be. Well, the team was formed on my forum after Gammatron, seanzilla115 (whom I keep wanting to type his name as "seanzill119" for some reason), and OverNerd02 talked and noticed we were the main four on the forum and decided to team up. As for the story, it was the result of a challenge given to me by Symbolic Joker. Initially, I wanted to see if I can make a Marvel vs Capcom GX by myself, but some suggestions from my teammates, and we discovered that this was better for 5D's or Zexal. Eventually, I agreed with them, and asked them to help, and we decided to make it our first team-up story, incorporating cards and characters of our own making. For those who saw Gourmet Duelist, you have an idea of what's in store for later chapters. But, no spoilers as usual; time for the disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: No member of Team Toku Sonic owns Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Marvel vs. Capcom, and what other anime, game, toku, etc. is seen within this chapter and/or story. They belong to Toei, Shonen Jump/V Jump, (shudders) 4Kids, TV Tokyo, Studio Gallop, Katsumi Ono, Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, Capcom, and their respective owners. The Team DOES however own the card ideas for the OC decks seen here, along with the OCs seen including Ryan Hunter (Gammatron owned).**

**KKD: Reason I don't mention the other characters right now is due to not wanting to spoil it for you. Enjoy the story as it comes along, and with that, we start the chapter. See you when it's over.**

* * *

**Neo Domino City**, a utopia for life within this futuristic time. Built near the remains of the original **Domino City**, home of duelists like **Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler,** and **Yugi Muto**, it stands as the pinnacle of technology and dueling of the day and age. Today, is a day where the champion of the people, the **King of Dueling**, is set to strut his stuff for the cameras.

-NOW, for today's main **Turbo Duel**!- the announcer called out as the holographic sphere showed off what was to come. –Here he comes! Everybody, listen… King of Duel Runners… Ja~ck ATLA~S!-

Then, driving out of a smoke filled entrance on a sweet one wheeled motorbike came a man dressed in white with a blue collar while wearing a matching helmet.

The bike itself was called a **Duel Runner**, designed for a new popular method of dueling: Turbo Dueling. It was even tricked out with an insert-able duel disk and deck slot.

When this blonde man drove out, the crowds cheered for him, seeing his face. His competitor however, who looked like a modern day biker with a bird-skull helmet and flame colored spiky hair, was unamused. Yet the crowd continued to cheer as Jack drove around the track to war up his Duel Runner. Then, the King of Duel Runners raised his hand to the sky.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting! I am the King!" Jack shouted, making the crowds cheer louder.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the tunnels of the old remains of Domino City, now simply called the **Satellite**, was a man in a blue coat, a black shirt with a red symbol, brown gloves, belt, and boots, and jeans along with orange orbs on the shoulder, elbows, knees, and tips of his coat riding a Duel Runner that more resembled a regular motorcycle, testing out the speed to see how fast it can go.

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Full Force by RIDER CHIPS)**

** *We see several Duel Runners being prepared before Hiro, Rika, Jin, and Yusei drive off on them, blazing past a wall where the story title is seen.***

**Marvel vs Capcom 5D's**

**Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru (It's just another day, the same familiar scene around you.)**

***Hiro, Rika, Jin, and Yusei were just walking around Satellite as Hiro noticed the place begin to change around him.***

**Mou hirtori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru (Suddenly another self appears out of nowhere, walking towards you)**

***Then, someone who looks just like him appears with an aura resembling the World Eater: Galactus, walking towards him as Rex Goodwin stands at a distance with a Crimson Dragon Sign, and the individual marks shown behind him along with silhouettes of the Signers.***

**Tomadou hima no naku mahiru no yume ja naku (There's no time for surprise, this is no daydream)**

***The four protagonist's are then seen with their Criminal marks before summoning a small selection of their monsters including Morrigan, Iron Man, Chris Redfield, Hulk, Neptune, , Speed Warrior, and Sonic Chick***

**Deatta shukan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru (In the moment of encounter, a tragedy begins)**

***The lookalike and Hiro stare each other down while Hiro, for some reason, screamed in pain.***

**Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai (You are unique, no one else can replace you.)**

***Then, Hiro is seen falling from the skies, Kingdom Hearts style as we see his Duel Monsters Spirits hovering around him while two remained as silhouettes before revealing themselves as a masked man in a red and blue spandex alongside a blue armored robot flying on top of Stardust Dragon.***

**Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau (It's a special being, when it's time to fight, do not think twice.)**

***We see others who Hiro, Yusei, and the gang know or will know, such as the gang from Satellite, Rua, Ruka, Luna/Sena, and Ryan, and a few people with criminal markers before Hiro awakes and hooks up his duel disk.***

**FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken (FULL FORCE, Gotta run faster than you've ever run in the past.)**

***He is then seen driving next to Yusei in their Duel Runners as they summon out Marvel HERO – Deadpool, Capcom HERO Dante, and Junk Synchron.***

**Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa (Gotta go beyond your limits every time.)**

***Deadpool and Dante were then tributed while Junk Synchron was tuned with Speed Warrior to summon Marvel HERO Wolverine, Capcom HERO Ryu, and Junk Warrior.***

**FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin (Gotta always have the confidence that is strength.)**

***We then see Jack and another person appeared on their Duel Runners with Red Demon's Dragon and two mysterious monsters, shouting at the two Turbo Duelists ready for action, which was brought as Junk Warrior and Red Demon's Dragon charged for an attack while Wolverine and Ryu attacked the mysterious twosome.***

**Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru! (When this exudes from your body, everything turns to power!)**

***We finish off with the impact of the attack while Yusei and Hiro were roaring as Jack and the other duelist laughed before we end our intro with a view of both Neo Domino and the Satellite with Stardust Dragon flying in the sky alongside a web-swinging Marvel HERO and a robotic Capcom HERO.***

**(End Intro Theme)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Turbo Duel! Acceleration!**

* * *

-It's the 143rd Duel King Title Match! Will you be able to beat the mightiest of decks with a record for going undefeated, Challenger **Mukuro Enjo**?!- the announcer called as fans both in the stadium and out of it were on their toes waiting for the duel to get underway, some using their futuristic holographic iPads to see that this Mukuro Enjo was the flame-haired biker that was unamused in the arena earlier. –How will you deal with this fearless challenger's stand, King? Make sure all eyes are on this fateful showdown!-

With the warm-up laps almost finished, Jack and Mukuro got into position at the starting line. Jack sat in his pimped up Duel Runner while Mukuro's was a futuristic variation on the Harley motorcycle.

-The time's come to cast a spell on the field! King and Challenger, set the **Field Spell Speed World**, _on!_- the announcer called out as the duelists pressed a button, doing so, making this appear on their Duel monitors, which shows their field while they focus on the road; the field spell card popped up as the duel was nearing its beginning.

_-Duel Mode on – Auto Pilot, standby.- _the computers of the duelists' Duel Runners called out.

Unlike most field spells in Duel Monsters, this sent out a wave that turned the entire arena purple, indicating that Speed World has been activated.

-The field has been dominated by Speed World,- the announcer explained. –This means spells other than a Speed Spell can't be activated! Speed Spells, the greatest characteristic of Turbo Duels, are Spell cards that can only be activated on a field with Speed World casted on it! Their activation requirements differ from normal Spells as they are determined by the number of Speed Counters! That means the duelist's speed itself is the Magic! The starter appears and gives the red signal!- When he said that, a holographic signal did indeed appear and had the red light on while counting down to the start of the race before it shined the green light for go. –Okay, now! Turbo Duel! ACCELERATION!-

With the called of "ACCELERATION!", the duelists sped off down the track as the Life Points are shown.

**Jack: 4000**

**Mukuro: 4000**

-First move goes to the challenger!- the announcer informed.

"Ikuze!" Mukuro smirked as he drew his sixth card.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man in blue was testing his Duel Runner while the duel was happening in New Domino. He soon drove under a cracked street as sunlight from above filled the tunnel below.

* * *

Back in the duel, the Challenger had the monster "**Skull Flame** out on the field and flying above his head.

-Challenger Mukuro Enjo ensures a furious assault on the King with his skillful Trap!- the announcer gawked, stating that Mukuro brought out the monster with a trap card while Jack plays a new card. –However, the King is far from defeat! Could this be…?!-

"Allow me to show you my awesome might!" Jack announced as the area around him lit up with a bright light.

* * *

"Alright! Go, Jack-Oh (GT Note: 'Oh' is Japanese for 'King'), go!"

A young boy around 11 cheered as he sat on a luxurious red couch. He had vivid seafoam-green hair that went down to his neck with a pair of ahego at the top. His big, auburn eyes were filled with excitement as he watched the Turbo Duel on the television. The boy wore a white open jacket with a green undershirt and white shorts.

"**Rua** gets so excited when this guy duels," a voice sighed in the kitchen.

Two figures were in the nearby large kitchen. One stood at the stove, cooking something on the stove. He had a lightning-shaped scar on the left side of his face, shaggy blue hair, and a fang sticking out of his lips. His green eyes were focused heatedly upon the food he was preparing along with the ingredients around him. The young man was around 18 and wore a black butler's outfit with a white button shirt and a bowtie.

The other figure was a girl the same age as the boy and almost looked like a dead ringer to the boy. However, her white clothing was a more of a shade of pink with the green undershirt replaced with a red long-sleeved shirt. The front of it sported a gold butterfly design while her hair was done in two pom-pom pigtails on the sides of her head.

"True, **Ruka**-hime, but think about how much Rua-gaki wants to be the Duel King," the man replied, keeping his eyes on the meal, "He's thinking about counters to moves Jack-san has. For a chef and hunter, it's best to know what ingredients are used in a dish to prepare it."

"True, **Ryan**-Oniichan, but this is _Rua_ that we're talking about," Ruka deadpanned.

"...Fair enough," the man chuckled before the two went back to the cooking, "Now it's important here the we let the meat simmer. Not too lower on heat, yet not too high on it, either. Too little and it doesn't cook completely while too high..."

"Burns it?"

"Hai. You've been taking secret lessons from **Komatsu**, haven't you?"

"A few."

"Smart little lady," Ryan chuckled as he patted her head.

"Yahoo! He just summoned his Ace!" Rua cheered in the living room.

* * *

Then from the bright light, the big monster emerged, revealing itself to be a black and red demonic dragon with three horns.

-THERE IT IS! The King's ace monster! **Red Demon's Dragon**!- the announcer cheered.

"Consider this a thanks for entertaining me! Let's all give you the honor of falling victim to my fangs!" Jack smirked before turning his Duel Runner around to face Mukuro. "TAKE THIS! BLAZING CRIMSON HELL FLARE!"

With that, Red Demon's Dragon fired a giant fireball at Skull Flame, destroying it.

"KUSO!" Mukuro groaned.

* * *

But then there was a loud banging.

"Ahh c'mon who the hell is that coming in at the worse moment." Rua groaned, as the front door was kicked down by someone; she appears to be a very young girl in a sleeveless white shirt with buttons and blue lining; the outfit is completed by a blue skirt. She wears a pair of white gloves with large cuffs and a pair of similar colored shoes with heart-shaped toeguards. Her hair is a peach-blond, length-wise, reaching her ankles and tied up in two long ponytails. She wears a light green headband and a big ribbon tied to her four pigtails. Her eyes are green with distinct brighter heart-shaped pupils. And she was very ,very, VERY angry.

"**Luna** is trying to get her beauty sleep Ass-bite!" She growled. "Keep it down or Luna will shove your TV down your stomach, But Luna hopes you leave enough room for her fist cause I'm going to ram it down your stomach and break your goddamn spine!" she ranted very ** off.

"Oh carp it's the crazy the girl again." Rua gulped. "Ryan-Oniisan help me!"

Ryan just looked at the door, "Honestly...Luna-sama, please stop breaking the door down after you knock on it three times. It's quite troublesome. Same with your use of language."

Luna opened her mouth only to find a precisely-thrown bar of soap to end up in it. Ryan slid his gloves back on from handling the soap and resumed cooking with Ruka.

"You're more than welcome to enjoy the meal Ruka-chan and I are preparing as a 'morning' meal," Ryan offered.

"It's a new recipe, too," Ruka added, "Ryan-Oniichan had to order the ingredients from a distant country in order to get it just right."

Luna only growled before her expression change and she calmly took out the soap. "We would love to join you." she said her voice now nervous and shy before her expression changed again.

"Shut up, **Sena**! This was suppose to be Luna's naptime and Rua ruined it!" she snapped at herself.

"Oh, thank goodness. For a second, I thought I'd have to pull my Duel Disk out and play Intimidation with Toriko again...or just summon Zebra," Ryan sighed in relief as the two girls and Rua squeaked and flinched at the second option.

"Please don't," Ruka shivered.

"Y-y-y-yeah. That mouth of his is scary," Rua gulped.

"...Fine Luna will be a good girl." Luna groaned as she suddenly became fearful.

"Please don't bring out the scary men." Sena whimpered. "I don't think I can handle seeing their scary faces again."

Ryan just laughed at that while cheering went off on the TV, "Seems they're interviewing Jack again."

"Aw man...! I didn't see the end of it!" Rua slumped.

"Ahh haa Luna ruined something for Baka-Rua." Luna laughed. "Besides Rua shouldn't be impress with Jack Atlas Luna and Sena are going to dethrone him soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Satellite, the red duel runner broke down in the middle of the tunnel, making it's rider skid to a stop and check the problem. When he got off, he removed his helmet to reveal his blue eyes, and black spiky hair with yellow highlights. He then looked up into the lit fracture in the street above him as if waiting for something, or gazing with one goal in mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, smoke/steam was hissing out of Mukuro's duel runner as he got off, slammed his helmet into the ground, and walked away.

-The King has successfully defended himself yet again!- the announcer cheered while group of cheerleaders cheered for Jack's victory. –Another page in his undefeated record has opened!-

"There's only one King! That is _me_!" Jack announced cockily with his finger pointed to the sky again while still driving his Duel Runner.

* * *

Back in the Satellite, the black haired man, with his helmet back on, was now walking his Duel Runner since it was broken down. Then, he heard some noise nearby.

There was a small area that was set up like a base or small apartment. Parked on the outside were a few Duel Runners, one of which was half red and half blue designed to resembled a motorcycle of tokusatsu heroes like Kamen Riders. The other two included a purple and black one that looked like a dirt bike, while the last one was similar to the man in blue's, but was blue with a yellow and red symbol on the sides.

Inside what could be considered a tent was where a small TV was set up, and inside were a cast of colorful characters. Among them were a man in a red and blue biker outfit, spiky cobalt blue hair, and emerald green eyes, a girl who looked very similar, except she wore a pair of purple pants and a lavender shirt, a teen in dark blue and red shirt with a image of a yellow and red symbol on the front, black jean shorts, semi-medium length dark brown hair with two red highlights in them, sapphire blue eyes, and three other men who were dressed rather filthily with one wearing a white shirt, green vest, black pants, and glasses. The other two included a man wearing a blue doo-rag, a light-blue shirt on top of a blue-green long sleeved shirt and black pants, and a larger guy wearing a green shirt, brown vest and shorts.

At the moment, these five were watching the TV, which was showing off the interview at the end of the duel.

_-It seemed like you were getting tossed around by the challenger's Trap in the start of things, but you, managed to predict everything on your next turn, am I right?- _the interviewer asked as the man with the red Duel Runner pulled it up a ramp to where the others were located.

However, Jack, now without his helmet showing a bit of spike in his blonde hair, just snatched the microphone from the red wearing-Elvis wannabe of an interviewer and spoke for himself.

_-If a King went all out right from the start, it'd be over in a second!- _Jack answered. _–The King's dueling _must _be entertainment for all!-_

"Wow! Jack's so dreamy," the girl of the group smiled while the man who owned the red Duel Runner was making repairs to his machine.

"Oi, **Rika**! Will you stop going gaga over him? It was cute years ago, but now it's a little annoying," the male in red and blue sighed.

"You sure are a sorehead, **Hiroyuki**-nii-chan."

"Sis! Don't call me that! I told ya to call me Hiro!"

"Sure, whatever you say, bro."

"..." the teen with the dark brown hair didn't say anything as he was typing a few things in on a laptop.

"Oi, **Jin**. Shouldn't you give that thing a rest? You've been working on it all morning," Hiro stated to the teen.

"Gomen, Hiro-san. But I've been really busy figuring out a new system for my Duel Runner, and so far..." Jin began before sighing, "No progress."

Suddenly, the red Duel Runner's engine was started, and the noise got the attention of the five in the "tent".

"Ara?!" the brother-sister duo gawked when they heard it.

"Y-Yo, **Yusei**," the man with the doo-rag smiled as the larger one turned off the TV and the others just looked at the now-identified Yusei.

"Sorry 'bout that. Jack's been bugging us after all," the large man who goes by **Taka** apologized. "And this is the only place the TV'll get reception."

"He sure was something. He's getting even stronger," the dude with the glasses known as **Nervin **admitted while Yusei put some plugs into his Duel Runner.

"Busy on your Duel Runner again, ey?" Hiro smirked as he saw Yusei typing something on a laptop that also showed the specs of his Duel Runner.

"Yea. Was Jack facing a wimp?" Yusei responded.

"Yeah," the last of the guys, **Nerve, **confirmed. "Jack completely toyed around with him."

"He was probably no big deal, then…" Yusei figured while working on his runner.

"No big deal? Jack was my dreamboat in disguise before turning on us as friends!" Rika responded, making most of the males sweatdrop.

"Say, how's your Duel Runner holding up?" Taka asked.

"Don't go there, Taka. Only Hiro and Rika are allowed to check with him on that. Besides, can't you tell just by looking?" Nerve responded.

"Yeah, true. Wonder why Jack took the Duel Runner he had before and—"

"Get a clue, already!" Blitz snapped, bonking Tank on the head.

"Ite…" Tank winced before pushing Nerve off. "But we're all mad at Jack, even Rika's not been the same since what he did! Truth be told, Yusei should probably be the King in the stadium, and if not him, then Hiro at least! To top it off, that damn Jack even took the Duel Runner that Yusei and Hiro managed to build."

"Need some help, Yusei?" Hiro offered.

"Maybe a little," Yusei figured as Hiro took out a computer chip from the runner and saw it was fried.

"No wonder," Hiro noted before…

"Yusei! Hiro! Rika!" a young male voice shouted as a young boy who looked like a girl with his long clothes and hair came running up to the group from the stairs, making Yusei, Hiro, and Rika turn to see the source of the voice.

"Uh? Yo, **Rally**," Nerve waved.

"Heya!" Taka smiled.

"Greetings, Rally-san," Jin nodded.

"Ah, you guys are here, too?" the now named Rally gawked with a smile. "Yusei!"

"What's the big rush?" Nervin asked before Rally reached into his coat and pulled out a new chip.

"You can use this for your Duel Runner, can't you, Yusei?" Rally asked as Hiro and Yusei examined the chip.

"What's that?" Nervin asked as Hiro took the chip and examined it.

"Looks like an accelerator chip, and this is just what Yusei needs to give his runner a little extra kick," Hiro figured before…

"Oi," Nerve gawked before swiping the chip from Hiro. "This is brand new, isn't it?! Where'd you get this, Rally?!"

"N-No, you got it wrong! I found this in some junk," Rally defended, making most of the others look at each other with concern.

"Rally-kun. You haven't been stealing again, have you?" Rika asked before pointing to a yellow mark under the boy's eye. "You know if you did, Security'll track you with that mark of yours."

"Yea, if it turns out you really did steal it, we all could get caught!" Taka added.

"I'd hate it if they put this thing on _us…_" Nervin replied pointing to Rally's yellow mark.

"Lay off," Yusei responded. "Nerve? Hand over the chip."

And so, Nerve did as Yusei told him before Yusei took a closer look at it himself.

"I'll use it," Yusei replied, walking over to his Duel Runner with Hiro giving him the part of the part the chip goes in.

"You sure about this, Yusei?" Nerve asked.

"Bet'cha it's gonna be fast! I guarantee it even!" Rally smiled.

So, Yusei replaced his old chip with the new one and placed the segment back into his runner.

"You know, Yusei, I can understand where you're coming from, but you should give this Jack business a rest. And you two should as well, Hiro, Rika," Nervin sighed.

"Yusei, Hiro, and Rika are gonna go settle the scores with Jack!" Rally snapped in response.

"Well like I said, it's not the sort of thing I'd be bending backwards over thin ice for."

"But Jack even stole Yusei's and Hiro's ace monsters!"

_'Don't remind me...'_ Jin thought with a frown frowned since he was there when that happened.

However, Nervin just pushed little Rally to the side.

"Yusei, are you, Hiro, and Rika really going to leave here?" Nervin asked to be sure.

"We're not 'leaving', Nervin. We're 'going.'" Rika clarified.

"Just give it up, you three. You know he doesn't belong with us," Blitz sighed. "Jack's been different from us from the very start."

"But we welcomed him like he wasn't. You seriously want to be discriminating to him like most of Neo Domino does with us here in Satellite?" Rika responded before the group heard a beeping.

Then, Yusei stood up and tested the throttle, releasing a loud sound that sounded like a jet engine! The others, minus Rally, just gawked with how impressed they were, with Nervin even whistling.

"Impressive," Hiro admitted as Yusei patted the hood of his Runner.

"So? It's nothing like before, is it?" Rally asked as Yusei nodded before the young boy picked up Yusei's helmet.

"Nice snag, Rally," Hiro admitted.

"Let's take 'er for a spin! It'll go super fast!" Rally smiled.

However, before they could, the light of a helicopter shone from above, nearly blinding the group with the sudden light, but not so much due to them being under the tent.

"What the…?!" Taka gawked.

"Now what?" Rika asked as Nervin walked past the tent to see the helicopter.

"It's Security!" Nervin gawked, making Yusei, Hiro, and Rika back up.

"Verification Number AWX-86007, Rally Dawson, you're suspected of larceny! Surrender yourself immediately!" the officer in the copter shouted via a megaphone, making more of the group underground gasp and turn to look at Rally, who only stared at his feet with a near-angered look. "COME OUT! As long as you have that marker on you, you won't be able to escape!"

"Why, you!" Nerve growled with a raised fist before Rally blocked his own head with Yusei's helmet while Hiro rushed to Yusei's computer and typed something up.

"G-Gomen yo! I really _did _take it from the plant," Rally confessed as he lowered the helmet to see Nerve had not yet thrusted his fist, and in fact lowered it. "But only 'cause I wanted Yusei and the others to beat Jack!"

"Yeah, but even so…!" Nerve started again with a raised fist before Yusei held him back.

"That's enough," Yusei responded, letting his arm down when he knew Nerve wasn't gonna throw a punch.

"You guys're to blame for this too!" Nerve responded.

"We can't get out of here with that marker on him. It's sending a signal that's linked up to Security!" Taka added as Rally tried to cover it up.

"Not for much longer," Hiro replied as he finished his typing on Yusei's computer, which caused something to send out a signal. "Operation: Decoy is now in effect: Yuse."

* * *

Meanwhile, the screen of the computer suddenly went static and blurry.

"What the? It's being disrupted?" the Security officer gawked.

* * *

"What'd you do, Hiro?" Nervin asked as Hiro, Jin, and Rika grabbed their helmets before boarding the Duel Runners that matched their outfit colors while Yusei boarded his own Runner.

"The marker signal is disrupted," Hiro answered, putting on his helmet while Rika put hers on, and Rally handed Yusei his.

"You mean you jammed it?" Nerve gawked while Yusei put his helmet on.

"Eeyup. Courtesy of yours truly," Jin grinned a bit.

"Jin, I was the one who disrupted it," Hiro snapped.

"Yea, but I designed the tech to do so."

"Just chillax, boys. You should move out. Nii-san, Jin, Yusei, and I'll draw Security away while you four do so," Rika responded as the three on the Duel Runner activated the visors for their helmets.

"Lead the way, Yuse," Hiro replied as Yusei nodded before they all started their Duel Runners.

Then, the three zoomed off in the order of Yusei, Hiro, and Rika as they dashed out of the tunnel.

"We should get going too!" Nerve figured, getting nods from the other three there and they ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four on Duel Runners drove up the stairs before bursting out above ground and zooming down the street, being spotted by four Security officers.

"Duel Runners?" one of them gawked before speaking into his communicator. "Suspects are on the run! Begin pursuit!"

"Youkai!" the other three officers confirmed before they drove off on their police-bike Duel Runners after our main trio, also being followed by a car and the helicopter, with the copter even shining its light on Yusei.

'_It's fast… The front and back tire output, the rotational speed balance control… they're all perfect. Just like Hiro's, Jin's, and Rika's,' _Yusei thought to himself when he felt the speed in his Duel Runner.

"Oi, you on the Duel Runners! You've got nowhere to run! Pull over!" the Security officers snapped.

"Oh yea? Let's split up, minna!" Hiro responded, getting nods from Yusei, Jin, and Rika when they reached an old power plant before taking different paths, making the Security officers stop.

"Which way did they go?" one of the officers on the Duel Runners responded.

"They split up on us, let's do the same, Takuma, Kyoya, Testu," the female officer told the others.

"Youkai, Yoko," the males, Takuma, Kyoya and Tetsu nodded before they all split up.

Eventually, Yusei, Hiro, Jin, and Rika stopped in a warehouse together with the three officers along with the car and copter behind them caught up to them, stopping on a dime, with the three officers getting off their Duel Runners and approaching the three before removing the visors revealing Tetsu's brown eyes and black hair, Takuma's amber eyes and red hair, Kyoya's wild black hair and wild green eyes, and Yoko's green hair and blue eyes.

"Oi, where'd you four steal those Duel Runners from?" Tetsu demanded, but Yusei, Hiro, Jin, and Rika remained silent at that before the officer from the car came out and the four from the Duel Runners laughed because of something they noticed.

"None of you have markers, eh? HAH!" Takuma scoffed.

"So you four are just decoys? I guess scum stick their necks out for fellow scum, huh?" Yoko added.

"I suppose so, Yoko," Tetsu laughed. "Regardless, thanks to you aiding in an escape too, we've got plenty of reasons to place you four under custody."

"Better ask him where they got those Duel Runners from, too, Ushio," Takuma added.

"I know, Haruguchi, I was getting there. So, you four, where'd you get the Runners?"

"Oi," Hiro responded, making the officers look at the four curiously.

"Duel us," Yusei finished, making the four officers chuckle.

"Some Satellite scum duel with _us_?" Tetsu scoffed. "You don't even have any cards. Don't make me laugh."

"We aren't trying to," Hiro answered as he, his sister, Jin, and Yusei showed their decks.

"We did find some cards," Yusei added.

"You should stop jumping to conclusions," Rika sighed as the three attached the decks into their gauntlets like a duel disk from years ago before rotating them to be ready for a Turbo duel.

"If we win, you'll forget everything that happened today," Yusei wagered.

"You're crazy if you think—" the fifth officer responded before Tetsu held his arm up to the man, holding him back.

"Why not? I'm game for it," Tetsu scoffed. "Haruguchi? Fuijikawa? Tsuchie?"

"Yea!" the other three officers confirmed.

"Ushio-san, Haruguchi-san, Fujikawa-san, Tsuchie-san, that's not wise at all!" the fifth officer responded while Tetsu punched his hand, Takuma cracked his neck, Kyoya stretched a bit, and Yoko simply smirked.

"This'll be our responsibility. The rest of you head back," Tetsu ordered.

"Ushio-_san!_"

"Just go," Tetsu growled. "You think we're going to lose, or something?"

The officer just nodded, saluted, and ran back to the other officer from the car.

"Well, you heard him…"

It wasn't much longer before the car and helicopter left, leaving it 4-on-4.

"You four sure are interesting," Yusei noted.

"What're you four driving at?" Takuma demanded.

"We never trusted Security, but duelists are a different story," Hiro answered.

"You entered this duel, so we'll trust you," Rika added.

"Just don't try to pull anything funny," Jin added.

"These punks are starting to give me a headache," Tetsu growled as he and the other three officers walked to their own Duel Runners.

"Look, punks, each of us will only duel one of you. The one in blue and red is mine," Takuma responded.

"I'll take purple-girl," Yoko added.

"The punk with the red highlights in his hair is mine," Kyoya growled.

"Fine. Looks like I got the last one," Tetsu sighed.

With that, Takuma and Hiro drove to a different part of the plant with Jin and Kyoya, and so did Rika and Yoko, while Yusei and Tetsu stayed in the warehouse, ready to drive into the plant to start their duel.

* * *

Takuma and Hiro soon found a separate spot to duel.

"Shall we do this?" Hiro responded.

"Very well," Takuma nodded.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Jin asked as he and Kyoya arrived in a good spot.

"Eeyup," Kyoya nodded while thinking _'Time for the hunt to begin.'_

* * *

Rika and Yoko soon found a good spot too.

"Ready any time," Rika tossed in.

"Fine," Yoko nodded as, unknowingly in unison, every duelist flipped down their visors for the duel.

* * *

"Here goes," Tetsu replied, ready for action.

"Field Spell, Speed World, set!" the Security officers shouted as all six duelists in separate areas responded by activating the field spell in question.

_-Duel Mode on – Auto Pilot, standby.-_

And thus, the purple domes covered the area the duelists would drive as their Life Points were shown in each area.

First, Yusei and Tetsu were revving things up.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Tetsu: 4000**

* * *

Next, Yoko and Rika were prepared to make their duel go hyper.

**Rika: 4000**

**Yoko: 4000**

* * *

Jin and Kyoya prepared as well as things were about to get wild.

**Jin: 4000**

**Kyoya: 4000**

* * *

And finally, the battle between Takuma and Hiro was nearing it's start.

**Hiro: 4000**

**Takuma: 4000**

"DUEL!" all six duelists shouted before driving off into the plant from various points.

* * *

=Takuma vs Hiroyuki=

"I'll start this off!" Takuma smirked, drawing his sixth card. "I'll start off by playing a monster and two cards facedown, ending my turn."

With this, three holographic cards were shown facedown near the

"Right. Ore no turn!" Hiro called, drawing his next card, as the Speed Counters rise up to 1, and we see Hiro's hand contained a small variety of cards.

Among the cards were "Marvel HERO – Iron Man", "Capcom HERO – Morrigan", "Negate Attack", "Speed Spell - Proton Cannon", "Darkness Illusion", and the card he just drew: "Magic Cylinder".

"First, I summon Capcom HERO – Morrigan!" Hiro shouted, placing the card on his field.

Next, appearing above his Duel Runner was a succubus with purple legging that had darker purple bats on it connecting to black boots and a black upper body swimsuit like piece that barely covered her bust. Protruding from the black part were a pair of bat wings while her fingers gloves connected to the white "frills" of the suit. This all contrasted her green skin, which had small bat wings poking out of it.

**Capcom HERO – Morrigan: Dark 3/1000/1000/Type: Spellcaster/Card Effect: Once per Turn: When an opponent attacks this card, cancel the attack and then flip a coin. If the coin lands on Heads, then the monster that just attacked this card is now under your control for 2 turns.**

"Capcom HEROs? Where did Satellite scum like you find cards like that?" Takuma gawked, seeing the stats on his visor.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said it," Hiro figured. "Next, I'll have Morrigan attack your facedown monster. Morrigan, take down that card out with Soul Fist!"

The succubus nodded before firing what looked like a glowing rat head at the card, destroying it in the process. However, the monster that was destroyed was revealed to be… the furry three-eyed green-limbed creature known as Sangan.

**Sangan: Dark 3/1000/600/Type: Fiend/Card Effect: When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 monster with less than 1500 or less ATK from your deck to your hand.**

"With Sangan destroyed, I can add a monster with 1500 or less ATK from my deck to my hand," Takuma responded, doing so.

"Regardless of that, I place one card facedown and end my turn," Hiro responded.

"Okay then. Ore no turn!" Takuma shouted, drawing his next card, increasing the speed counters on both sides by 1. "First, I'll summon Cannon Solider!"

Thus, a purple and gold robot with green claws and a cannon appeared.

**Cannon Soldier: Dark 4/1400/1300/Type: Spellcaster/Card Effect: You can tribute 1 monster to inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

"Now, Cannon Soldier! Fire at that succubus!" Takuma ordered, sliding his Duel Runner on the side before the robot aimed his cannon towards Morrigan and fired a red laser blast when…

"Activate Morrigan's special ability! When a monster declares an attack on Morrigan, I can cancel the attack, and then a coin is tossed," Hiro responded as a coin appeared in Morrigan's hand before she flipped it, and the resulting flip landed on heads. "And when it lands on heads, I can control your monster for two turns."

"WHAT?!" Takuma gawked before the Cannon Soldier joined Morrigan near Hiro's Duel Runner. "Grrr! Fine! I end my turn."

Hiro silently drew his next card, bringing the Speed Counter count to 3 per duelist.

"First, I'll start my turn by summoning Marvel HERO – Iron Man!" Hiro shouted before, in another flash of light, another robotic figure appeared, but he was more humanoid and had a red and gold paint scheme to his armor, and he was literally flying alongside Hiro.

**Marvel HERO – Iron Man: Earth 3/1000/1000/Type: Warrior/Machine/Card Lore: Under this armor lies the scientific genius of Tony Stark. Iron Man is a noble hero that will do anything if he believes it will help people.**

"Seriously?! You have BOTH Marvel AND Capcom HEROS?!" Takuma gawked.

"You'd better believe it. Now, I'll have Cannon Soldier attack you directly!" Hiro shouted as the Cannon Soldier fired his attack at his former owner.

**Hiro: 4000**

**Takuma: 4000-1400=2600**

**Takuma SPC: 3-2**

"And next, Morrigan will strike you down as well!" Hiro shouted as Takuma seemed to slow down, then Morrigan fired another Soul Fist at Takuma.

**Hiro: 4000**

**Takuma: 2600-1000=1600**

**Takuma SPC: 2-1**

"After that, I think I'll play it safe and throw down a facedown," Hiro replied.

"Right. My draw!" Takuma roared as the Speed Counters for him and Hiro raised up from 1 & 3 to 2 & 4. "Okay punk, time to knock you down a peg by playing the Speed Spell Overboost, giving me 6 Speed Counters!"

**Takuma SPC: 2-8**

"Now for the Speed Spell variation of Tribute to the Doomed, eliminating Cannon Soldier from your field along with a card from my hand."

**Takuma SPC: 8-5**

With that, the robot that Hiro controlled shattered into pixels.

"Next, I'll summon Nimble Nomonga in ATK mode," Takuma informed, summoning the flying squirrel. "Now, they may share the ATK points as your monsters, but it'll help me eliminate Morrigan."

With that, the squirrel flew over to attack Morrigan, but the succubus had a coin appear and flipped it again.

"You forget, I can activate Morrigan's effect once per turn," Hiro replied as the coin landed on heads, making the beast stop and join her instead, making Takuma growl.

"I'll end it there."

Then, the speed counter for Takuma dropped to one due to Overboost. Hiro sighed as he drew his next card.

"Okay. Now I'll summon out Marvel Hero Tuner: Marvel HERO Bruce Banner!" Hiro shouted as a scientist, who was clearly not the strongest of the bunch appeared on the field, running to keep up with the other monsters on the field.

**Marvel HERO – Bruce Banner: Light 1/100/100/Type: Psychic/Card Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle as long as it is in ATK mode. During the Opponent's Battle Phase: Pay 1000 Life Points to negate all Battle Damage involving this card until your Standby Phase. If this card is targeted by a card effect: Pay 500 Life Points and activate either one or both of these effects: negate the effect/add one "Tormented and Attacked" to your hand from your deck.**

"A Tuner?! Impossible! You couldn't possibly have any Synchros on you!" Takuma gawked.

"Maybe, but none will appear today, which should make you lucky… at least I'd say that if Bruce Banner weren't here," Hiro responded.

"I'm still questioning your choice of having him on the field."

"Then let me clear it up with this combo; I'll activate my own Speed Spell Overboost!"

**Hiro SPC: 5-11**

"Next, I'll activate the Speed Spell Double Summon to sacrifice the Nomonga I got from you," Hiro responded as his Speed Counter dropped to 10 and the flying squirrel vanished. "Now I'll summon Marvel HERO – Wolverine!"

With that, a feral man in a blue and yellow suit appeared, wielding sharp metal claws protruding from his fists before began running alongside Hiro's monsters.

**Marvel HERO – Wolverine: Earth 6/2500/2000/Type: Warrior/Card Effect: When this monster destroys a monster with fewer ATL points than him: This monster can attack again once per turn. When this card attacks or is attacked: Increase its ATK by 500 then decrease its ATK by 1000 until your next Standby Phase at the end of the Battle Phase.**

"Next, I'll pay 10 of my Speed Counters," Hiro added as his Speed Counters dropped to one, slowing him down.

"Huh? Why would you do that?" Takuma gawked.

"Simple, my team's about to get a big hand, and let's just say Bruce hates Security, and you just made him angry by being his opponent," Hiro responded, confusing Takuma. "You won't like him when he's angry, especially after I use the Speed Counters to activate the Speed Spell Tormented and Attacked!"

With that, a card appeared showing Banner groaning and having a painful transformation into a overly muscular warrior-type green-skinned monster.

**Tormented and Attacked/Spell Effect: [Speed Spell Variation Cost: 10 Speed Counters]. This card is used to Ritual Summon "Marvel HERO – The Hulk". "Marvel HERO – Bruce Banner" must be on the field in order to activate this effect. You must Sacrifice one or more "Marvel HERO" or "Capcom HERO" monsters whose levels add up to Level 10 or higher along with "Marvel HERO – Bruce Banner".**

"NO! It can't be!" Takuma gasped as all of Hiro's monsters, minus Bruce Banner transformed into stars before being absorbed by the Tuner, making him grunt and groan in pain.

"Oh, but it can! I RITUAL SUMMON MARVEL HERO – THE HULK!" Hiro shouted as Banner's clothes began to rip with his rapidly developing muscles until he looked like a 7-foot tall, enraged super body builder with green-skin, green eyes, green hair, and purple torn pants.

**Marvel HERO – The Hulk: Earth 10/5000/2000/Type: Warrior/Ritual/Card Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Tormented and Attacked." This card cannot attack directly. This card cannot be affected by Spells or Traps. When this card attacks a DEF position monster: Inflict Battle Damage equal to the difference between this card's ATK and the attack monster's DEF.**

"No way!" Takuma gasped before checking the effects. "HA! Nice try, but he can't attack me this turn. "You snooze you lose!"

"Nevertheless, I'll place a card facedown and end my turn," Hiro replied.

"Yes," Takuma smirked, drawing his next card. "Looks like I'll have to play a monster facedown in DEF mode, but by paying a Speed Counter, I can also activate my own Speed Spell Double Summon, and set another one down."

Hiro smirked knowing he had this in the bag.

"Now to end this," Hiro smirked. "Hulk, end this! GAMMA CHARGE!"

The Hulk just roared before charging at the facedown monster, which turned out to be another Sangan.

"Don't bother activating effects now, since Hulk's allows him to inflict piercing damage to your monster!" Hiro responded, making Takuma grunt in pain as Hulk charged again at him.

**Hiro: 4000**

**Takuma: 1600-4400=0**

**Hiro WINS!**

Because of the loss, Takuma's Duel Runner had to set off steam in order to stop itself while Speed World ended for these two.

"You seem a bit too inexperienced for me," Hiro noted. "Go practice against others your level first, then come find me."

Takuma just growled while Hiro drove off to find his sister and Yusei.

* * *

=Rika vs Yoko=

Now, Yoko and Rika were driving pretty fast, and both had their hands ready for the upcoming match.

"I'll kick things off," Yoko smirked, drawing her sixth card. "First, I'll start things off with Amazoness Trainee!"

Then, a young tanned girl with black hair, amber eyes, wearing blue tiger-skin clothes, golden gauntlets, and wielding a kind of grapple appeared on the field.

**Amazoness Trainee: Earth 4/1500/1300/Type: Warrior/Effect: Monsters destroyed by battle with this card are returned to the bottom of the Deck instead of going to the Graveyard. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: It gains 200 ATK.**

"Huh? An Amazoness Deck? Haven't seen that in a long time," Rika noted.

"You shouldn't have; not many from the Satellite are allowed to have cards. In any case, I'll lay one card face-down and end my turn," Yoko finished, placing down a card on the field before Rika drew her own sixth card and the speed counters increased.

"It's my turn, and with it, I'll summon HyperDimension Warrior Falcom!" Rika shouted as she laid down her card and summoned forth a female warrior monster with very short, boyish cut red hair worn with a silver headband and her eyes are light orange-brown, wearing a revealing outfit, probably for easier times when fighting, consisting of a white tanktop with a belt-buckle around the hemline under a light blue jacket with white coloring on the inside part of the sleeves, pale yellow lining, and big cuffs, a skirt reverting the colors with white outside and blue inside, along with a brown belt matching the black choker around her neck, black above the knee socks/stockings with a single gold circle around the top, and blue boots with white, brown, and small amounts of yellow on them, black above the knee socks/stockings with a single gold circle around the top, and blue boots with white, brown, and small amounts of yellow on them, and She is seen holding a instrument/weapon case with many stickers decorating it, most likely holds the sword she uses for fighting.

**HyperDimension Warrior Falcom: Earth 3/1600/1200/Type: Warrior/Effect: When this card is successfully Summoned, Draw the top 3 cards from your deck; Special Summon any number of HyperDimension monsters and return any Spells and Traps to your deck.**

"Now I haven't seen a HyperDimension deck in years; heard not many people could master it," Yoko smirked.

"I'd watch your tongue," Rika warned. "Now, Falcom's Monster Effect activates, allowing me to draw three cards, and if any of them are monsters, I can Special Summon them to the field."

Yoko just gasped as Rika drew her cards.

"Okay then, I'll Special Summon HyperDimension Nurse Compa in DEF mode, HyperDimension Warrior Red in ATK mode, and HyperDimension Sister NepGear in ATK mode!" Rika shouted as she summoned three more girls.

The first girl she summoned was a fair skinned young girl who had a remarkably large bust, being well-endowed for her age. She also had creamy pink colored hair worn long with curls along the edges with a black headband with a C patched on the side holding it in place, and eyes with a color that matched her hair. She also wore a tan-white wool styled tank top with a big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls on top. She also had a plaid red skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and carried a black hip purse with heart-shaped buttons; her purse and the heart on her choker also had a C logo, like her headband. Then, she crouched down before her whole body turned into shades of blue.

**HyperDimension Nurse Compa: Earth 3/800/1500/Type: Spellcaster/Effect: When you control "HyperDimension CPU Neptune", add half of "Neptune's" ATK to this card's DEF. Once per Turn: Add one "HyperDimension" monster from your deck to your hand.**

Another pale-skinned girl with a large bust appeared, but this one had long crimson hair worn with many bangs framing her face while her hair is worn in the shape of an R on the left side of her head, held with a black rope with two big tan beads. She also had some white stripes in her hair, one on the lower half of the R-folds, the other covering almost the whole bang on the right side of her face. It should also be noted that this girl had grey eyes compared to Compa's vibrant pink eyes. She wore what closely resembled a Chinese dress consisting of black and red colors, but also had a golden dragon around her body.

**HyperDimension Warrior Red: Fire 4/2000/0/Type: Warrior/Effect: If this monster successfully destroys an opponent's monster by battle, place it in DEF mode at the end of the Battle Phase. If you control one or more "HyperDimension" monsters, increase this monster's DEF by 500 for each.**

Finally, a third fair-skinned girl appeared, but her long hair was a lilac-purple that dangled almost to her waist in length with a few loose strands of long hair curling down while her bangs were brushed neatly, holding a direction pad button pin in it, setting off her darker purple eyes. Her outfit resembled a Sailor Fuku at the most, consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining, a white choker with a pale ribbon/ascot like piece with an N in the center. She also had a small pink marking around her next as the pockets and buttons were purple. Her right leg held a white belt-like-purse object, and both legs had pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes.

**HyperDimension Sister NepGear: Light 2/900/1200/Type: Warrior/Effect: When "HyperDimension CPU Neptune" is on your field, this monster cannot be destroyed in battle. When this monster is successfully summoned, double its ATK points for the Battle Phase it was summoned only.**

"No way! Four monsters on the first turn?" Yoko gasped as NepGear glowed a purple aura as her ATK doubled (2/900-1800/1200), and Red also grew more powerful (4/2000-3500/0). "And such a power boost! Impossible!"

"But it is, and now, I'll attack you directly with Red. Go get that Trainee, girl, with Around the World!" Rika shouted as Red pulled out a Kendama before swinging it around so fast, she spun in circles and dashed towards her target.

"Not a chance! Activate Trap, Threatening Roar! This ends the Battle Phase here and now!" Yoko smirked.

"Fine, I'll lay a face-down card and end my turn," Rika sighed as NepGear's ATK halved (2/1800-900/1200).

"Now it's my turn," Yoko smirked as the Speed Counters rose to 2 and she looked at her card. "Now, I'll activate the Speed Spell Double Summon thanks to my 2 Speed Counters. This allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn. And I'll summon a couple monsters of my own, including Amazoness Paladin and Amazoness Swords Woman!"

With that, she first summoned a tanned woman with long blonde hair in traveler's garments worn by travel that was decorated with purple feathers, and also wielded a sword alongside another woman with wild red her and primal blue clothes along with a large sword.

"Activating Trap, Bottomless Trap Hole! When my opponent summons a one or more monsters with 1500 or more ATK points!" Rika shouted as the two Amazons fell through a large hole and were destroyed into pixels.

"Quick thinker, I see. I'll set one card face-down and end it there," Yoko sighed.

"It's my move," Rika responded as the Speed Counters went up to 3 for both players. "I'll continue things off with my Tuner Monster, HyperDimension Alchemist Gust."

This time, a small girl was summoned, having fair skin like the others, but had bright chocolate brown eyes, matching short hair framing her face, mostly covered by her giant white bunny cap. She also wore a light blue dress with princess-puff sleeves and ruffled lining while she also had a large pocket like a kangaroo pouch and her feet were covered with plain brown boots and white, rabbit themed gloves.

**HyperDimension Alchemist Gust: Earth 2/500/900/Type: Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect: Flip: Add one Spell or Trap card from your Graveyard to your hand. If you control one "HyperDimension CPU", add one "Landmass" Field Spell to your hand, based on what "CPU" you have out.**

"Wait? You have a Tuner monster?!" Yoko gasped.

"Indeed, and I think it's time I do a little action with her. Okay, Gust, time to sync up!" Rika shouted as Gust nodded before drinking a potion, glowing, and when she was finished, she transformed into 2 green rings before hovering around Falcom and NepGear. "I tune my Level 2 NepGear and Level 3 Falcom with my Level 2 Gust, to commence a Synchro Summon!"

With this, the rings passed over NepGear and Falcom before nothing was left but outlines.

"With this gaming might, I let the levels and powers of these monsters unite!" Rika shouted as the monsters become stars before they merged and become a bright light. "Synchro Summon! HyperDimension CPU Candidate Purple Sister!"

With that, it looked like a new version of NepGear appeared, but her hair became a brighter shade of purple, almost pink added in, and it fell to her knees, while her bangs and side parts before her ears lengthened. Her eyes were now a bright blue and her hairpiece was a white round piece with a blue center. Her costume now looked like a sort of white bathing suit with lilac-purple accents and matching upper arm long gloves and thigh long boots. And she even had floating armor pieces around her.

**HyperDimension CPU Candidate Purple Sister: Light 7/2500/1500/Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect: [1 Tuner Monster + "HyperDimension Sister NepGear" + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters]. This monster is immune to monster effects and cannot be destroyed in battle. When you control "HyperDimension CPU Neptune" or "HyperDimension Goddess Purple Heart", this card becomes immune to Trap Card effects.**

However, with this decrease in monsters, Red's power decreased (4/3500-3000/0).

"No way! A Satellite witch managed to Synchro Summon?!" Yoko gasped.

"_Don't call my friend a witch you witch!" _Purple Sister seemed to shouted.

"Don't worry, NepGear, you'll get your chance. In fact, let's end this Duel now! Go Red and Purple Sister! Slice and dice her!" Rika shouted as NepGear pulled out a gunblade-like weapon while Red petted her dragon, making it grow giant.

The dragon attacked first, knocking 3000 of Yoko's Life points down before NepGear charged up and slashed Yoko, dropping her Life Points to zero.

**Rika: 4000**

**Yoko: 4000-5500=0**

**Rika WINS!**

Then, Yoko's runner stopped, making the female Security officer sigh in defeat as she got off and Speed World disappeared. Later, Rika drove up to Yoko, who now had her helmet off.

"That should teach you; never mess with us from the Satellite. We may not have it the best, but we make due with what we have," Rika finished.

"Right… well, a deal's a deal; you're free to go," Yoko sighed as Rika nodded and drove off, leaving the Security officer to her thoughts.

* * *

=Jin vs Kyoya=

"I'll start things off!" Kyoya delcared as he drew his sixth card before a large, armored bear with black fur and a scar over his eye appeared next to him, growling, "I summon Gladiator Beast Andal in ATK mode!"

**Gladiator Beast Andal: Earth 4/1900/1500/Type: Beast Warrior/ Card Lore: This one-eyed warrior bear is an aggressive hunter that strikes down its prey with the powerful swipes of its claws. No one can bear the brunt of his tremendously fast and heavy blows.**

_'Crud. He's got a Gladiator Beast deck,' _Jin thought.

"Next I'll play one card face down and end my turn!" Kyoya finished, laying his next card face down, "Take your best shot!"

"All right...Ore no turn!" Jin declared as he drew his sixth card, "I summon Net Savior-Torchman in ATK mode!"

A pillar of lfames appeared next to Jin before it dissapated, revaling a red and silver armored figure with a symbol of a fireball on his chest, and flames coming out of the furnace on his head and hands.

**Net Savior-Torchman: Fire 4/1700/1400/Type: Pyro/Card Effect: When this card destroys an opponents' monster, inflect 500 points of damage to his/her life points.**

"What?! Where'd you get a card like that?!" Kyoya growled.

"Gomen, but I'm not telling. Next I'll pay one of my Speed Counters to equip Torchman with Fire Blade!" Jin delcared as one of Torchman's 'hands' turned into a katana-like blade that was engulfed in crimson flames, "Normally this card gives my Net Saviors a 500 ATK point boost, but since I'm equipping it to one of my Fire Type Net Saviors, Fire Blade gives Torchman 700 ATK points instead."

**Net Savior-Torchman: ATK 1700-2400/DEF 1400.**

"Now Torchman, attack Andal with Exploding Flame Slash!" Jin ordered as Torchman charged at Andal.

"Sorry, not happening! I acvtivate Defensive Tactics!" Kyoya declared as he face down card flipped face up.

**Defensive Tactics/Trap Effect: If you control a face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster: For the rest of this turn, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, and any Battle Damage you take is reduced to 0. After this card resolves, put it on the bottom of your Deck.**

"Thanks to this card, not only is Andal safe from being destroyed this turn, but I don't take damage!" Kyoya grinned as a barrier appeared around Andal, protecting it from Torchman's attack, "Only problem is, I have to place Defensive Tactics at the bottom of my deck after activate it."

"Darn...I guess I"ll end my turn with two face downs," Jin stated as he placed two more cards face down on the field, "You're move."

"Gladly. Draw!" Kyoya delcared as he drew another card, "I summon Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in DEF mode!"

With that, a large, heavily armored, anthromorphic rhino appeared next to Andal, strange metallic bits floating defensively around the rhino.

**Gladiator Beast Hoplomus: Earth 4/100/2100/Type: Rock/ Card Effect: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original DEF becomes 2400. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus".**

"Next I'll play a card face down and end my turn!" KYoya finished as he placed another face down card on the field.

"Ore no turn...draw!" Jin declared as he drew antoehr card and smirked, "Yosha! I summon Net Savior Gutsman in ATK mode!"

With that, the ground rumbled before a tall, Cyborg-like being in big red, yellow, and silver metal armor with large fists and a square helmet with a metal jaw. He had a ring in the middle of his torso with a green plus in it.

**Net Savior Gutsman: Earth 4/1900/1500/Type: Rock/Card Effect: This card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step. When this card's attack points is higher then the oppousing monster's DEF points, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.**

"Now Gutsman, attack Andal with Guts Punch!" Jin ordered as Gutsman jumped into the air.

"What're you stupid?! Both our monsters'll be destroyed if you do that!" Kyoya snapped.

"Gomen, but I have to disagree with you. You see, Gutsman gains 400 ATK poinst when he attacks," Jin stated as Gutsman's fist grew to three times his size.

**Net Savior Gutsman: ATK 1900-2300/DEF 1500**

"**GUTS...PUNCH!**" Gutsman roared as he slugged Andal in the jaw, destroying him.

**Kyoya: 4000-400=3600**

"Now Torchman, attack Hoplomus!" Jin declared as Torchman charged at Hoplomus and slashed him, engulfing the rhino in flames before it shattered into pixels, "Now Torchman's effect activates! When he destroys a monster on your field, you lose 500 Life Point!"

**"Fire Arm!" **Torchman declared as he fired a stream of flames from his other arm at Kyoya, who didn't even flinch as the flames hit him and his Duel Runner.

**Kyoya: 3600-500=3100/SPC: 4-3**

"I was hoping you'd do that..." Kyoya spoke as a wild grin grew on his face.

"Eh? What...oh crud," Jin paled a bit, _'I forgot Hoplomus' special ability!'_

"When my Hoplomus is attacked, I can send him back into my deck instead, shuffle my deck, and summon a new Gladiator Beast in his place! And I got just the one in mind!" Kyoya grinned as in a flash of light, a large, anthromoprhic T-Rex wearing dark brown armor with bones in it appeared in Hoplomus' place, the large dinosaur carrying a large axe in his hands, "I Special Summon, Gladiator Beast Spartacus!"

**Gladiator Beast Spartacus: Earth 5/2200/1600/ Type: Dinosaur/ Card Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus". When this card is Special Summoned, add 1 "Gladiator Beast" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Spartacus".**

"Oh boy..." Jin gulped a bit as Spartacus roared at him.

"Now Sprtacus' Effect activates! Since he was special summoned, I can draw a Gladiator Beast Equip Spell from my deck and add it to my hand!" Kyoya yelled as he drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand, "But wait, I'm not done yet. I activate my trap card, Double Tag Team!" He yelled as he face down card revealed itself, "Since I special summoned a Gladiator Beast, I can call another one from my deck! As long as he's level 4 or below of course! And the monster I choose is Gladiator Beast Dimacari!"

With that, a large, dark violet Minotaur like creature in gladiator like armor appeared next to Spartacus.

**Gladiator Beast Dimacari: Earth 4/1600/1200/Type: Beast/ Card Effect: If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, it can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. If this card attacked or was attacked, by returning it from the field to the Deck at the end of the Battle Phase, Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Dimacari".**

_'This doesn't look good, especially if he's going to bring out what I think he is...'_ Jin thought before saying, "I end my turn."

"Yosha! Ore no turn! Draw!" Kyoya yelled a bit in excitement as he drew another card from his deck, "Now I'll send Spartacus and Dimicari back to my deck to summon one of my most powerful Gladiator Beasts!"

With that, both Spartacus and Diacari became orbs of light and went into a portal. After a moment of silence, a larger, more, heavily armored version of Spartacus came roared out of the portal, a giant axe in it's hands.

"I Contact Summon Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!"

**Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz: Dark 7/2600/1500/Type: Dinosaur/ Card Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck by returning the above Fusion Material Monsters from the field to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Extra Deck to Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Spartacus".**

_'Crap...I knew he was going to summon that,' _Jin frowned.

"Next, I'll pay one Speed Counter to equip Gaiodiaz with Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius!" Kyoya declared as a small-semi medium sized Gladius appeared on Gaiodiaz' waist.

**Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz: ATK 2600-2900/DEF 1500**

"Now I'll have him attack Torchman with Tyrant Slash!" Kyoya roared as Gaiodiaz charged at Torchman.

"Gomen, but Torchman's not going anywhere! I activate my trap card, Barrier!" Jin declared as a barrier appeared around Torchman just in time as Gaiodiaz slashed down at him, "This card prevents Torchman from being destroyed this turn, but I still take the battle damage!" Jin grunted in pain as Gaiodaiz' axe and Torchman's barrier caused sparks to fly with some hitting Jin.

**Jin: 4000-500=3500/SPC: 6-5**

"Lucky punk..." Jin growled, "I end my turn!"

"Okay...my go then," Jin nodded as he drew another card before both Torchman and Gutsman went into a defensive stance, "I end my turn by placing Torchman and Gutsman in defense mode."

"Good. Ore no turn! Draw!" Kyoya yelled as he drew his next card before declaring, "Gaiodiaz, attack Torchamn again! Tyrant Slash!"

"Sorry Torchman..." Jin sighed sadly as Gaiodiaz slashed down on Torchman, turning him into pixels as he was destroyed.

"Now Gaiodiaz' effect activates! Since he destroyed your monster, you lose life points equal to your Torchman's defense points!" Kyoya grinned as Gaiodiaz swiped it's tail at Jin, who barely moved out of the way as some of the debris caused by the attack hit Jin's Duel Runner.

**Jin: 3500-1400=2100/SPC:5-3**

"I end my turn. Let's see what you've got now," Kyoya grinned darkly.

"Ore no turn...draw," Jin grunted as he drew another card and sighed as he placed another card facedown on the field, "I'll play a card face down and end my turn."

"Good! My move then!" Kyoya yelled as he drew another card, "Gaiodiaz, Destroy his monster! Tyrant Slash!"

_'Gomen...Gutsman,' _Jin thought sadly as Gutsman met the same fate Torchman did.

"Now comes Gaiodiaz' effect again! So say goodbye to more of your life points!" Kyoya yelled as Gaiodiaz used its tail to send more debris at Jin.

**Jin: 2100-1500=600/SPC:3-1**

"I end my turn, so you better hope you draw a good card!" Kyoya taunted with a grin.

"My turn...draw," Jin said as he drew another card before his eyes widened, _'No way...this is...!"_

"Oi! Are you going to play the card or what?!" Kyoya growled.

"Hai...I summon Net Savior Roll in ATK mode!" Jin declared as he summoned a girl in a pink and black jumpsuit with symbol of a red heart in front of a yellow background on her chest, ivory-skin, soft jade eyes, long blond hair that was done in a pony tail and was held by a green bow, and gold rings at the ends of her pink gloves.

**Net Savior Roll: Light 4/1500/1000/ Type: Spellcaster/Effect Lore: When this card is summoned to the field, gain five hundred life points for each card in your opponents hand.**

"HA! What good will she do you?! She's not even strong enough to defeat my Gaiodiaz!" Kyoya taunted, unknown that he had ticked off Roll with that taunt.

"I wouldn't judge appearances if I were you. She's pretty strong when she needs to be. Now I activate her special ability!" Jin declared as four hearts appeared above him.

"Eh?! What's going on? Why're there hearts above you?!" Kyoya demanded.

"That's because of Roll's special ability. For every card in your hand, I gain 500 life points. And since you have four, I regain 2000 life points, Kyoya-san," Jin replied as the hearts went into Jin.

**Jin: 600+2000=2600**

"So? You're Speed Counters are still low!"

"That's where you're wrong, Kyoya-san. I activate my face-down card, Repair!" Jin declared as one of his face down cards revealed itself, "Thanks to this, I gain a Speed Counter for every 500 life points I gain this turn!"

**Jin: 2600/ SPC:1-5**

"...what're you planning?" Kyoya frowned.

"I'm not finished yet! I activate my Face Down, JACK IN!" Jin declared as his other facedown card revealed itself, "Since I summoned a Net Savior, I can summon another one from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and I got just the choice for this situation!"

With that, a swirl of data appeared as a boy around Roll's age appeared next to her. He wore a blue jumpsuit, sporting light blue stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots which were tipped with black soles. He had two yellow shoulder guards and his blue helmet has two ridges running along the top. These ridges came to a stop at the helmet's base and allowed his dark hair to stick out in 4 spikes. He had green eyes and an overall human appearance. He sported a symbol on his chest and both sides of his helmet. This symbol was a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ended in two triangles, all of which were surrounded by a gold ring.

"Say hello to Net Savior Megaman!"

**Net Savior Megaman: Light 7/2500/2300/Type: Warrior/Card Lore: The hero that saved the world and net countless times. he deeply cares for his friends and allies, and can unleash a great power when his and another's soul resonate with eachother.**

"That's it?! that's your big play?! Ha! My Gaiodiaz is still stronger then both your monsters!" Kyoya taunted as Gaiodiaz roared.

"That maybe...but that's about to change! I pay 3 of my Speed Counters to activate Double Soul!" Jin declared as a card with a image of Megaman and Roll's symbol fusing together appeared on the field.

"Double what?" Kyoya repeated in confusion.

"Double Soul. It's when the soul of two people resonate with each other, and unleash a great power. But in order for me to activate this card, I need to have Net Savior Megaman on my field," Jin explained as both Megaman and Roll's symbols started to glow.

"Wh...what's going on?! Why're they glowing?!" Kyoya demanded.

"You're about to find out!" Jin grinned as both Megaman and Roll became orbs of light and fused together, creating a bright light that blinded Kyoya temporarily. When the light died down, it revealed Megaman in a outfit similar to Roll's, and had four, transparent yellow antennae on his helmet, "Say hello to Roll Soul Megaman!"

**Roll Soul Megaman: Light 7/2500/2300/ Type: Warrior/Effect Lore: This card can only be summoned by using "Double Soul" with "Net Savior Megaman" and "Net Savior Roll." This card gains 300 attack points for every Net Savior Card on the Field and Graveyard. Once per turn, you can activate one of these effects. 1: This card can attack twice. 2: Gain 500 Life Points based on the Number of Stars on the opponents monster has.**

"Tch! He doesn't look any..." Kyoya began before he noticed something. Megaman's ATK points were going up!

**Roll Soul Megaman: ATK 2500-4000/DEF 2300**

"What the hell?! Why's his ATK points so high?!" Kyoya demanded with a growl.

"That's one of his effects. You see, he gains 300 ATK points for every Net Savior on my field and Graveyard," Jin explained.

"Damn...He's stronger than Gaiodiaz now..." Kyoya cursed silently before he realized something, "Wait..._one _of his effects?"

"Hai. I can choose one of two effects per turn, and I'm choosing the first one. So now Megaman can attack twice," Jin explained.

"Wait...then that means...!" KYoya gasped.

"Eeyup. I win. Now Megaman, attack Gaiodiaz with Roll Arrow!" Jin declared.

Roll Soul Megaman nodded as one of his arms became a bow with a heart shaped arrows in it. He lifted the bow up and reeled one of the arrow back before launching it at Gaiodiaz, the arrow piercing the Gladiator Beast's chest as it cried out in pain as it turned into pixels.

**Kyoya: 3100-1100=2000**

Roll Soul Megaman then fired another arrow at Kyoya, who cursed as he started to swerve out of control a bit.

**Kyoya: 2000-4000= -2000**

**Winner: Jin**

"Damn it!" Kyoya growled as his Duel Runner crashed into a nearby pile of trash, Kyoya landing inside one of the trash cans.

"Gomen, but arigatou for the duel!" Jin waved as he revved off, leaving a very pissed off Kyoya as he got out of teh trashcan.

"Grr...I'm going to get back at you for this..." Kyoya growled, his eyes slitted as he growled dangerously.

* * *

=Yusei vs Tetsu=

The two were driving for a bit, readying their hands. Now, they had the starting 5 card hands, and were ready to begin.

"I'll take the first move!" Tetsu replied, drawing his sixth card before an armored Doberman was summoned onto his field. "I summon, Assault Dog to the field in ATK mode."

**Assault Dog: Earth 4/1200/800/Type: Beast/Card Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Assault Dog" from your deck.**

"Then, I place a card face-down and end my turn!" Ushio finished, laying down his next card while Yusei drew his sixth.

"Ore no turn!" Yusei called as the Speed Counters for both duelists increased to 1. "I summon Speed Warrior!"

With that, an armored warrior with a pilot's mask for a face appeared on Yusei's field, skating alongside him, ready for victory.

**Speed Warrior: Wind 2/900/400/Type: Warrior/Card Effect: During your Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**

"Aha, attack mode, I see," Ushio smirked, seeing Speed Warrior's stats on his visor display. "But, it doesn't even come remotely close to my Assault Dog's power."

However, Speed Warrior began to glow as his ATK doubled (Speed Warrior 4/900-1800/400).

"Its attack power doubled?!" Tetsu gawked.

"Speed Warrior's attack power will double during and only during the Battle Phase of the turn it's summoned," Yusei explained.

"Hmph! You're really ticking me off, you piece of trash."

"Speed Warrior!" Yusei ordered as the monster charged.

The Assault Dog fired his machine guns, but Speed Warrior dodged all the attacks before…

"SONIC EDGE!" Yusei shouted as the monster did an upside-down Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, kicking Assault Dog in the face before the beast shattered into pixels, making Ushio groan.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Tetsu: 4000-1800=3400**

"You've gone and done it now. But I have a special effect, too!" Tetsu responded, smirking about his own special effect before summoning a second Assault Dog from his deck. "When Assault Dog is sent to the Graveyard by battle, I can Special Summon another Assault Dog from my deck!"

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Yusei finished as Speed Warrior lost his glow (2/1800-900/400).

"My turn!" Tetsu smirked as his Assault Dog turned into an orb of light, and then a portal. "I tribute my Assault Dog to summon the level five Handcuffs Dragon, in ATK mode!"

From the portal where that the dog became appeared a brown and orange dragon with a handcuff mouth and a handcuff tail.

**Handcuffs Dragon: Wind 5/1800/1800/Type: Dragon/Card Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle with an attacking monster your opponent controls and is sent to the Graveyard, you can equip this card to that monster. The equipped monster loses 1800 ATK. When it is destroyed and this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card..**

"Handcuffs Dragon! Wappa Shoot!" Tetsu roared as the dragon launched itself toward Speed Warrior.

"I activate a Trap! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei shouted as a card flipped up in front of Speed Warrior, and from this card appeared a scarecrow made of scrap metal, making Tetsu's eyes widen with surprise. "This is able to negate an opposing monster's attack."

"Hmph! Not a bad move you got there, but…" Tetsu started. "Trap card, Wiretap!"

Thus, a card with an image depicting some gear having tapped in on a location flipped up.

"This card negates a Trap card's activation and returns it to your deck!" Tetsu finished as the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow vanished, making Yusei grimace. "Now sick him, Handcuffs Dragon!"

With that, the dragon snatched Speed Warrior in its jaw before crushing the warrior into pixels.

**Yusei: 4000-1800=3100**

**Tetsu: 3400**

Then, the two duelists sped past each other once.

"No matter how good your front with that mish-mash deck of cards you picked up is, trash will always be trash!" Tetsu smirked, making Yusei frown.

"It's my turn! I summon Sonic Chick in DEF mode!"

With that, a small pink bird with green eyes, a green collar with a bell, and red boots appeared before crouching with its wings covering its body and the body turned blue.

**Sonic Chick: Earth 1/300/300/Type: Winged Beast/Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.**

"Then I place two cards face-down to end my turn," Yusei finished, making Tetsu laugh.

"One-way defensice, huh?! You're nothing but talk! Ore no turn!" Tetsu shouted as the speed counters raise to 4, and Tetsu smirked when he looked at his card, next, he picked up a third "Assault Dog" along with "Guard Dog", and "Tactical Espionage Expert", and slid them into the slot of his Duel Runner that was his graveyard. "There! There! _There!_ Here we go! Level four, level 3, level 3 – by sending the mentioned three cards to the Graveyard from my heand, I'll Special Summon Montage Dragon!"

With that, the holographic cards he just discarded converged into a light silhouette and emerged as a three-headed dragon with a white underbelly, white heads, and purple wings.

**Montage Dragon: Earth 8/?/0/Type: Dragon/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. This card's ATK is equal to the combined Levels of the sent monsters x 300.**

The Dragon's ATK was currently at 3000 due to its effect.

"Its attack power is equal to the combined levels of the monsters I sent to the Graveyard by this effect times 300!" Tetsu explained to Yusei before the Dragon turned to Yusei and the specs appeared on Yusei's visor.

"3000," Yusei noted.

"Handcuffs Dragon, attack Sonic Chick! Wappa Shoot!" Tetsu ordered as the monster in question charged and pinched Sonic Chick between its jaw before crushing it into pixels.

'_Sonic Chick…' _Yusei grunted apologetically towards his monster as Tetsu again slid his Duel Runner to see Yusei.

"This is where the real show begins! Montage Dragon, attack the player directly! Power Collage!" Tetsu shouted as the dragon opened its three mouths and launching the attack at Yusei, making him grunt.

**Yusei: 3100-3000=100**

**Tetsu: 3400**

**Yusei SPC: 4-1**

With this drastic change, Yusei's Duel Runner was forced to slow down as the Speed Counters dropped.

"The Speed… Affected by the direct attack, huh?" he noted.

"You only have 100 Life Points left, scumbag," Tetsu scoffed as they made a sharp left.

Then, knowing it was his turn, Yusei held the top card of his deck, ready to draw it.

'_I have faith in you, my cards. Heed my voice.' _Yusei mentally begged as he drew his card and slowly smirked when he saw what it was. "Here it is… I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron!"

With that, a small orange metal warrior monster appeared with a white muffler blowing in the wind.

**Junk Synchron: Dark 3/1300/500/Type: Warrior/Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up DEF position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

"A Tuner Monster?! No, you're not saying…" Tetsu gawked.

"But I am," Yusei confirmed. "I activate the Trap Card, Angel Lift! This card has an effect that can Special Summon a level 2 or lower monster in my Graveyard! Come now, Speed Warrior!"

With that, the trap card with the rising skeleton coming from the ground glowed and shot forth Speed Warrior.

'_What's this now?!' _Tetsu wondered before Junk Synchron pulled a cord on his body, making the engines on his back activate before he, too, glowed and soon transformed into three green rings.

"Tuning Speed Warrior together with Junk Synchron…" Yusei started as the rings surrounded Speed Warrior, turning it into an outline of its former self and transforming it into stars. "Clustering stars will call upon a new force… Become the path its light shines upon!"

Finally, the stars merged into a small line before filling the three rings with a light like a train dashing through a tunnel.

"Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" Yusei shouted as a new monster appeared from the light.

This looked like a merging of Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior with wings on it's back along with jets, purple armor, red eyes, and an unusually large right fist.

**Junk Warrior: Dark 5/2300/1300/Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect: ["Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters.] When this card is Syncrho Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you control.**

"ABSURD! Are you telling me that Satellite scum managed to Synchro Summon?!" Tetsu gawked, sweating like crazy before regaining composure seeing the ATK. "But it still doesn't hold a candle to my Montage Dragon's attack power."

"I activate a Speed Spell! Vision-Wind!" Yusei shouted, revealing a Speed Spell card with a tornado image.

"A Speed Spell?!" Tetsu gawked in confusion. "That little punk… I reduced his speed with that direct attack, too… how dare he mess with me!"

This card can Special Summon one level 2 or lower monster in my Graveyard," Yusei informed as a tornado appeared from the card before from it appeared… Speed Warrior. "I Special Summon the Level 2 Speed Warrior! Next, Junk Warrior's Monster effect activates! The combined attack power of all Level 2 or lower monsters on my side of the field are added to Junk Warrior!"

To prove the point, Speed Warrior glowed for a second, transferring the aura to Junk Warrior as the Synchro Monster's ATK raised. (5/2300-3200/1300).

"To think that combo with that Speed Spell shot its attack power up-" Tetsu muttered seeing the stats on his visor. "-he's a cocky one, indeed."

"Go, Junk Warrior! Attack Handcuffs Dragon!" Yusei shouted as Junk Warrior's jets activated and launched him towards the monster in question. "Scrap Fist!"

With that, Junk Warrior used his large glowing fist to punch Handcuffs Dragon in the jaw, shattering it into pixels.

**Yusei: 100**

**Tetsu: 3400-1400=2000**

"You may have destroyed my Handcuffs Dragon in favor of damage, but you've only sped up the outcome!" Tetsu smirked as a ghostly Handcuffs Dragon appeared before solidifying and wrapping itself around Junk Warrior, making the Synchro Monster's ATK drop. (5/3200-1400/1300)

"See that? When Handcuffs Dragon is destroyed as a result of battle, it becomes an Equip Card on an opponent's monster and decreases the equipped monster's attack power by its own attack power!" Tetsu smirked explaining. "This is the end! There's just no escaping authority for you all!"

"I'm going to use that effect for myself," Yusei responded nonchalantly.

"Nani?"

"Trap card, activate! Equip Shot!" Yusei shouted, making that card appear and glow before Junk Warrior released himself from Handcuffs Dragon's grasp, restoring his ATK (5/1400-3200/1300), and launching it onto Montage Dragon, much to Tetsu's horror as Handcuffs Dragon was equipped to Montage Dragon.

"WHA?! My Montage Dragon's attack power, it's…?!" Tetsu gasped in horror as the ATK of his most powerful monster on the field dropped (8/3000-1200/0).

"Equip Shot is a card that re-equips an Equip Card to an opponent's monster," Yusei explained. "And this card will make both designated monsters battle! JUNK WARRIOR! SCRAP FIST!"

With that, Junk Warrior charged once more, launching his fist into Montage Dragon's chest, shattering it and Handcuffs Dragon, making Tetsu scream in shock as he lost the duel.

**Yusei: 100**

**Tetsu: 2000-0**

**Yusei WINS!**

This loss made Tetsu's Duel Runner stop like the others had in their duels as Speed World deactivated.

"Grrrr! I can't believe it! Me, losing to that filthy scum?" Tetsu growled in shock as Yusei drove up.

"Any card, so long as it exists, has the potential to be useful," Yusei told the Security officer. "Someone who'd reject cards by calling them 'trash' like you doesn't have the right to call himself a duelist."

With that, Yusei sped off to catch up with the others, leaving Tetsu to seethe in his anger.

"I'm gonna crush you," he growled.

* * *

It wasn't that long before Hiro, Rika, Jin, and Yusei reunited outside the plant on their Duel Runners. The got off their Duel Runners and removed their helmets to see the sectors of Neo Domino city on the horizon.

"We're coming for you, Jack…" Yusei spoke out to the horizon as they stared out there, knowing they had a much bigger task on their hands than they expected.

* * *

**Hiro: Yusei, Rika, Jin and I were preparing for our plan. The time is drawing near, and our Runners were getting close to the top of their game. However, as time was closing in, a couple jerks push our friends around. I think it's time to give these jerks a taste of their own medicine. Jikai, Marvel vs Capcom 5D's: "Power Insect Deck! Trap of the Antlion!" We'll show you what it means to duel.**

* * *

"Hello minna-san welcome to the Card of the Day section of MvC 5Ds." Ruka introduced as she, Rua, Ryan, and Luna/Sena entered a stage with five random cards facedown behind them. "Normally me and Rua do this alone but we have two new helpers."

"Meet our friend Ryan-san," Rua said proudly. "Oh, and... the creepy girl, Luna."

"LUNA NOT CREEPY LUNA BEAUTIFUL AND SMART!" said girl snapped.

"Don't forget me." Sena sighed taking over Luna after her outburst.

"Right. In any case, for this story, we will show you one card of the day per duel. And we will begin with Hiro's Duel. Rua? Ruka?" Ryan responded.

"Right...Today's first card is..." Rua started as it revealed itself Capcom-HERO Morrigan which quickly was summoned making the guys blush.

"Ahem!" Ruka cleared her throat, making the men stop looking at Morrigan for the moment. "Capcom HERO - Morrigan is a succubus, whose character originates from the Capcom Game Darkstalkers; she was said to be the series' primary protagonist, and as her stats have shown in the story, she's a Level 3 Dark Spellcaster, who's effect allows the user a chance to take control of the opponent's monster for a time, resembling her ... influencing nature."

"Basically she's using her sex appeal to convince any mean jerk not to harm her...but would it work on others girls?" Rua pondered.

"I wouldn't go there." Ryan told Rua.

"Yea, what he said. In Duel Monsters, that trick can work on any monster, regardless of gender or type, which explains why she was able to get Cannon Soldier on her side," Ruka added.

"Doesn't she have any support cards?" Sena asked through Luna.

"Yes, she has four that work specifically with her. Each of these cards, which haven't appeared just yet, can only be activated when the player has her on his/her field. These cards include Finishing Shower, which destroyed the opposing player's facedowns, Shadow Servant, which returns face-up monsters back to the owner's hand, Astral Vision, which summons a Token copy of Morrigan while the player has to flip a coin in order to figure out which to control while the other remains on the opponent's, and finally Darkness Illusion, which at the cost of two spell cards allow the player to destroy all of the opponent's monsters."

"Nice." Rua noted looking up Morrigan. "Hey its says here she has a sister i wonder if Hiro has her in his deck as well."

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll have to find out about that later on," Sena noted.

"WHAT'S THE NEXT CARD?!" Luna begged as she took over and the cards were reshuffled.

And it landed on Compa who was quickly summon and appeared next to Morrigan.

"Here we have the Hyperdimension Nurse Compa." Ryan introduced.

"She doesn't look much like a nurse," Luna noted.

"She's more of a... Nurse-in-training," Ruka explained.

"A Scrub?" Rua asked.

"I love that show." Luna chuckled. "But what good is a Nurse?"

"This nurse has some pretty impressive effects. With the help of a card called HyperDimension CPU Neptune, half of that card's ATK is added to her DEF, and whether or not that card's on the field, Compa can allow the player to add a HyperDimension monster from their deck to their hand," Ruka noted.

"That's not all, she's got a couple support cards of her own," Ryan added.

"What are they?" Rua asked.

"There's this normal spell card called Monster Call; this card allows the user to force their opponent to summon a card of their choosing while Compa is out, and it also works with HyperDimension Warrior Nisa," Ryan answered. "There's one other card that when you have Compa out can restore Life Points."

"Oh, you mean Compa's Healing," Ruka remembered as Compa was soon equipped with a giant syringe. "When Compa's on your field, the player basically gains 500 Life Points for each card in the opponent's hand."

"Wow so she is useful." Luna noted.

"Shall we move on to the next card?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, let's," Ruka nodded as the cards were shuffled once more.

And it landed on NetSavior Roll who was now summon alongside Compa and Morrigan.

"What's with all the girls?" Rua wondered.

"Anyways, this is Net Savior Roll. She's a spellcaster, very kind towards her friends, and is an impressive healer," Ryan explained. "She also has an effect like Compa's Healing and Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird, granting the user 500 Life Points per card in the opponent's hand."

"Another healer...what about this though?" Sena asked as a tv that was in the room shows the clip of Roll and Megaman using Double Soul.

"That's a trick she can use only when Net Savior Mega Man is on the field," Ruka explained. "For the Turbo Duel, the Speed Spell version costs 3 Speed Counters, but it has no cost when it is a Normal Spell. When the duelist has another Net Savior like Roll alongside Net Savior Mega Man, they can create a stronger monster, like Roll Soul Mega Man."

"I see any support cards come with her?" Rua asked.

"Nothing just yet, but it's possible that Jin has a few support cards for each Net Savior hidden in that deck of his," Ryan noted.

"I see."

"Well now minna its time for the final card." Rua smirked as the card shuffle again.

"What will it be? What will it be? Here's the last card of this omake!" Rua and Ruka announced as the last card appears, revealing it to be: Yusei's Junk Warrior.

"Junk Warrior one of the legendary Yusei Fudo's Ace monsters." Ryan started.

"But its not Yusei best card for you see with Junk Synchron Yusei can summon multiple Junk Monsters but his most preferred one is Junk Warrior." Sena added.

"That's for sure. The others include Junk Archer, Junk Berserker, Junk Destroyer, and Junk Gardna," Rua added.

"And many more but we'll go into more details about that as the show goes on." Sena explained as Luna took over. "...Luna is just now realizing something important."

"What is it?" Ruka asked.

"Grr...grrrr..." she started staring at the female monsters. "BOOBZILLAS!" She roared as she went berserk and started throwing stuff and breaking everything is sight.

"Cut to commercial Cut to commercial!" Rua wanted as Luna grabbed him. "Oh no!"

* * *

=Later=

"...Unmm and we're back after technical difficulties." Rua sighed with black eye and his cloths were torn up a little as were Ruka's since she tried to help him and Ryan was perfectly fine. "We apologize for the sudden break."

"I'm sorry." Sena apologize.

"Yeah yeah whatever Crazy Girl." Rua scoffed as Ruka didn't bother to look at Sena/Luna.

"...Oh great now Ruka hates me." Sena whispered to himself as he walked for the exit.

"Umm we'll now conclude this omake and we'll see you all next time." Ryan ended.

* * *

**KKD: And that was the first chapter of MvC 5D's, omake included. It took a long time, but I sure hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did working on it with my aibous. Also, I'm kinda surprised that this story is gonna be up about the time that Fenikkusumaru's Kamen Rider GX story is coming to a close, you think this has some good potential? Admittedly, I don't know. Expect more OC cards to be revealed down the line with more chapters to be revealed. And just what are Hiro's aces that were stolen along with Yusei's? Well, tune in next time to find out. **

**Speaking of cards, n****o doubt you wish to see Hiro use cards of specific characters not seen in the MvC franchise thus far. You will be able to see some in later chapters, one sooner than the rest due to its role in the story. However, the rest, may or may not come to pass. I will choose a select few of these characters to be revealed in each of the various arcs except for this (Fortune Cup arc), considering it is the opening chapter. Other notable characters that will appear for Hiro include the DLC duo of Shuma-Gorath and Jill Valentine during the Dark Signer arc while the twelve newcomers of UMvC3 will arrive duinrg the Pre-WRGP arc. For others, this is where you come in. In your reviews, if you wish to create a specific monster card, use the following format below for monsters:**

**Monster Name: Attribute & Level/ATK Points/DEF Points/Type: Type/Effect: Card Effect Description.**

**After this, though, there are some specific requirements:**

**If you choose one character, they must have a rival from the other company. E.G. If you choose a Marvel Character, you MUST give it a Capcom counterpart, and vice versa.****Each monster MUST be set for individual cards, and not grouped into one unless otherwise noted. E.G. Members of the Fantastic Four have to be separated into their own cards (Mr Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, and The Thing).****When you create a monster card, it must have at least one supporting spell/trap card; supporting monsters are acceptable after at least one spell/trap card. Here is the format for spell/trap cards: Name: Type of Spell/Trap card/Effect: Effect Description.****If the character has not appeared in Marvel Comics or a Capcom Game, you cannot use that whatsoever.****The card's stats must reflect the character as best as possible, effects included.**

**I, of course, will accept some characters that have or have not appeared in the other installments to the MvC series, as long as they have their respective rivals as displayed by you guys. Here is a list of characters that Capcom haven't revealed in MvC3 & UMvC3 that are acceptable:**

**Marvel (Comic shown in parenthesis if not title character): Blade, Cable (X-Men), Daredevil, Gambit (X-Men), Human Torch (Fantastic Four), Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four), Kingpin (Daredevil/Spider-Man), Loki (Thor), Mojo (X-Men), Mr. Fantastic (Fantastic Four), Punisher, Silver Surfer, The Thing (Fantastic Four)**

**Capcom (Game): Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers), Donovan Baine (Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge), Gill (Street Fighter III), Ken (Street Fighter), PTX-40A (Lost Planet), Nero (Devil May Cry 4), Tyrant (Resident Evil), Wayne (Lost Planet), Zangief (Street Fighter II)**

* * *

**Of course, there are other characters involved that I haven't brought up. The MVC3/UMvC3 will have the primary focus of the monsters, but as I said, others will be shown if you request it. Here is a list of characters from the previous fighting games related to the Marvel vs Capcom Universe that I will also be accepting, as shown by order of appearances in game from oldest to latest (without repeating names listed above).**

**X-Men: Children of the Atom: Colossus, Cyclops, Iceman, Juggernaut, Omega Red, Psylocke, Silver Samurai, Spiral**

**Marvel Super Heroes: Anita, Blackheart, Thanos**

**X-Men vs Street Fighter: Apocalypse, Cammy, Charlie, Dhalsim, M. Bison, Rogue, Sabretooth**

**Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter: Cyber-Akuma, Dan, Mephisto, Sakura, Shadow**

**Marvel vs Capcom: Captain Commando, Jin, Lilith, Onslaught, Shadow Lady, War Machine**

**Marvel vs Capcom 2: Amingo, Anakaris, B.B. Hood, Guile, Hayato, Marrow, Ruby Heart, SonSon**

**If I have failed to bring up a character that was in the games yet you wanted to see on the list of these, it is due to one of two likely reasons: 1) the character is already planned to be seen within the story as a sort of support card to another MvC series character, or 2) It is nothing more than a ridiculous recolor that I would deem unworthy of being on the list.**

* * *

**Let's not forget the characters that were as assist cards in UMvC3's Heroes & Heralds mode. I will list them here, again dividing them up between Marvel and Capcom without repeating characters I have shown above:**

**Marvel: Abomination (Hulk), Anti-Venom (Spider-Man), Beast (X-Men), Black Panther, Black Widow (Avengers), Bullseye (Daredevil), Clea (Dr. Strange), Daken (Dark Wolverine), Dazzler (X-Men), Destroyer (Thor), Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man), Elektra (Daredevil), Enchantress (Thor), Fin Fang Foom (Iron Man), Green Goblin (Spider-Man), Howard the Duck (Generation X), Hulkbuster Armor (Iron Man), Luke Cage (Heroes for Hire/New Avengers), Maestro (Hulk), Mandarin (Iron Man), Ms. Marvel, Multiple Man (X-Men/X-Factor), Mystique (X-Men), Nightcrawler (X-Men), Nick Fury (S.H.I.E.L.D.), Professor X (X-Men), Red Hulk (Hulk), Red Skull (Captain America), Scarlet Witch (X-Men/Avengers), Serpent (Fear Itself), Spider-Ham (Marvel's Larvel Earth), Uatu the Watcher (Fantastic Four), Ulik (Thor), Ultron (Avengers), Wasp (Avengers), Winter Soldier (Captain America)**

**Capcom: Akira Kazama (Rival Schools), Astaroth (Ghosts 'n Goblins), Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools), Bishamon (Darkstalkers), Blodia (Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness/Armored Warriors), Captain Blue (Viewtiful Joe), Chuck Greene (Dead Rising), Claire Redfield (Resident Evil), Cyber Blue (Battle Circuit), Devilot (Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness), Dr. Wily (Mega Man), Edward Falcon (Power Stone), Felynes (Monster Hunter), Fou-Lu (Breath of Fire IV), Franziska von Karma (Ace Attorney), Gene (God Hand), Godot (Ace Attorney), Grandmaster Meio (Strider), Hideo Shimazu (Rival Schools), HUNK (Resident Evil), June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator), Kenji (Red Earth), Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools), Lady (Devil May Cry 3), Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil), Licker (Resident Evil), Lin (Breath of Fire V), Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers), Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney), Missile (Ghost Trick), Myria (Breath of Fire III), Nina Wyndia (Breath of Fire II), Princess Guinevere (Ghosts 'n Goblins), Rathalos (Monster Hunter), Rathian (Monster Hunter), Ryu (Breath of Fire), Sakuya (Okami), Sasquatch (Darkstalkers), Sissel (Ghost Trick), Kaijin no Soki (Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams), Steven Chapman (Dead Rising), Vile (Mega Man X).**

**Any not listed here? It was probably listed in the other sections above, but if that's not the case, look at my other two reasons for not listing them above.**

* * *

**There are other characters that I feel also need a spotlight, as they have not been listed above at all. Here is what I have found as I think it is time they get a chance to shine in the MvC related games:**

**Marvel: Quicksilver (X-Men/Avengers)**

**Capcom: Asura (Asura's Wrath), Bass (Mega Man), John Talbain (Darkstalkers), Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends), Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends), Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe)**

* * *

**If you wish to help, please follow the formats for the cards listed above near the top of this message. Just remember, for every character on either Marvel or Capcom's side you must pick a suitable "rival" character from the opposite side, and you must create some Spell/Trap cards to support them. Also, there is one last rule if you wish to take suggestions. If the character is a hero, then you cannot use effects that involve removing monsters from play, and if the character is a villain, effects that simply destroy a monster will not suffice.**

* * *

**With all of that set in place, get card creating people, I need as much help as I can get. This may be a team-up story, but IU can't keep making up these cards by myself, after all. When you can, send in your ideas. Ganbare, minna!**

* * *

**Until then, I'm KKD having brought you the first chapter of Team Toku Sonic's first story, biding you farewell, and hope you return for more, and don't forget to review this story, fav it, follow, and to follow me and those who helped make this possible: Overnerd02, seanzilla115, and Gammatron. Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamen Keyblade Duelist**

***We start by seeing the author working on SSZSK & WBXKH.***

**OverNerd02**

***We then see this author chilling with Spidey while writing some tales about the Wall Crawler.***

**seanzilla115**

***This author can be seen working on Azure Rebellion.***

**and Gammatron.**

***Finally, this well-known author is seen working on Omniverse Underground, Gourmet Duelist, and many more.***

**Brought together by multiple interests…**

***We find out each author is interested in Sonic the Hedgehog and Tokusatsu.***

…**United by one cause: …**

***The four authors stand in various places, each preparing something relating to their avatar/profile picture. For KKD, it was the SEGADriver, O.N. got into the cockpit of GaoGaiGar, seanzilla picked up a glowing copy of Monster Rancher, and GT hooked his mind up to a mind transference machine connected to E-102 Gamma.***

…**To bring forth great new stories for the world of Fanfiction.**

***KKD shouts "Henshin!" before inserting a disc, O.N. activates the mecha, seanzilla transformed into Xenon, and GT activated the mind transference, transferring his mind into the body of the robot.***

**KKD, OverNerd02, seanzilla115, and Gammatron present…**

**(Cue Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover)**

***Kamen Keyblade Duelist in the form of Kamen Rider SEGA comes dashing towards the camera with a crowd of his cast characters cheering him on as the music starts.***

**Wasurenai you hajimete no yume (Don't you forget your first ever dream!)**

**teammates waving him to get closer before he does so as the Team Title appears.***

**Oitsuzukete… KEEP HOLDING ON! (Keep up with the chase! KEEP HOLDING ON!)**

**A Team Toku Sonic Story**

**Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS (The broken dreams out of my grasp that I was about to give up on. Broken Dreams)**

***We see the four authors in human form writing their own stories with their casts acting out the scenes, each author looking slightly bored.***

**Okizari no yakusoku (A deserted promise.)**

***As the authors sigh, they get an idea, join on the forum, and meet up, then transforming into their avatars.***

**Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba o (Your words stuck in my heart that I can't pull out)**

***Here, the authors discuss ideas, their OCs act out forum actions, and them they look in the distance to see their future casts; those they'd use for the team-up stories.***

**Nandomo kurikaeshiteru (I've been repeating them over and over again)**

***The cast members arrive in the light and smile at the authors.***

**Ima kaze ga senaka o oshiteru (And, now, the wind is pushing at my back)**

***The authors nod, smile, and put their fists together and raise them to the sky.***

**GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou (Get up! Make your Burning Heart erupt.) [Let's Try again!]**

***Kamen Keyblade Duelist is seen running down a slope before being joined by the others.***

**Umarekawaru ima o nugisutete (Cast aside these time reborn)**

***We see the authors writing up the new team-up stories and getting requests as the cast members of their stories, new and old hang out and laugh.***

**Precious Time [PRECIOUS TIME!], Glory Days [GLORY DAYS!] Ichido dake no Life) You only live once [Let's Try Again!]**

***At "Precious Time" we see KKD alongside the cast of MvC 5D's ready to duel, then O.N. and the cast of (Insert Team Toku Sonic story posted on his profile) were seen smirking before the authors jump for joy.***

**Iroawaseta sekai o akaku nure (Coat this faded world red!)**

**The authors themselves are seen aiding their cast members in fighting off evil forces.**

**Take A Chance [TAKE A CHANCE!], Shout it Loud! [SHOUT IT LOUD!]**

***On "Take A Chance", seanzilla is seen with the (Insert Team Toku Sonic story posted on his profile) cast proudly, and GT and the cast of (Insert Team Toku Sonic story posted on his profile), smirking in victory at "Shout it Loud".***

**Jibun dake no Style (It's your own style)**

***The authors sign off on each of their stories, smiling at a job well done.***

**Wasurenai you hajimete no yume (Don't you forget your first ever dream!)**

***The four authors of Team Toku Sonic run toward the camera led by Kamen Keyblade Duelist with the scenes of their stories, Team-Up and Non flashing behind them.***

**Oitsuzukete… KEEP HOLDING ON! (Keep up with the chase! KEEP HOLDING ON!)**

***The team jumps at the final words, freezing mid-air with Victory poses with their Team Logo before them.***

* * *

**Kamen Keyblade Duelist: Hey guys. I hope you're all enjoying this so far. Admittedly, I did not get the expected chapter review turnout I was hoping for, but I guess my expectations were too high. Anyway, we'll try and keep these chapters coming as fast as we can. So, we'll move on to the chapter soon, and for those of you who have seen or heard of the new Deadpool game, that should give you a clue as to what Marvel HERO Hiro will use this chap. Now, disclaimers!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD, O.N., Seanzilla115, and Gammatron do NOT own anything used in this story such as the theme for the team opening above, Marvel vs Capcom, Marvel Comics characters, the various Capcom franchises, BlazBlue, the characters from Toriko, etc. They are owned by their respective owners including Marvel, Capcom, Toei, etc. Team Toku Sonic do, however, own the rights to their OCs such as Hiro, Rika, Jin, and Ryan along with the card ideas for their respective decks.**

**KKD: And without further ado, let's bring out this next 10K+ word chapter.**

* * *

**=Flashback, Two Years Ago=**

_Yusei was seen in the middle of a duel, with Hiro knocked over on the sidelines watching. One could see Junk Warrior on Yusei's field, and then we see Yusei's opponent: __**Jack Atlas.**_

_As Hiro grunted and got up, Jin, Rika, Nerve, Taka, Nervin, and Rally watched sweating from the sidelines, nervous of the outcome as we see Jack had Mad Archfiend out on the field._

"_You can't beat me," Jack taunted._

"_Because you're King?" Yusei asked, making Jack smirk._

"_Exactly. Because I am King!" Jack confirmed. "Now, come! Battle!"_

"_Junk Warrior, attack!" Yusei shouted as Junk Warrior started to charge, but was halted by a multitude of chains, making Yusei grunt._

"_Oh no," Hiro gulped._

"_GANBARE!" Rika cheered._

"_Whose side are you on, girl?" Jin questioned, but Rika continued to ignore him._

"_Don't tell me he used…" Hiro grunted before Jack revealed his facedown._

"_The Trap card, Curse of Darkness! As long as I have this, your monster can't make a move!" Jack announced. "Sick him, Mad Demon! Bone Splash!" Jack shouted as the demon crushed up the skull in his abdomen before firing the fragments at Junk Warrior, destroying him like Duel Monsters are usually destroyed: shattering into pixels as some of the fragments flew near Yusei, and dropping his Life Points to zero._

_Yusei then fell to his hands and knees in defeat before punching his fist into the ground, while Hiro growled in defeat as well, punching his hand through a stone wall, making their friends gasp in surprise._

"_Yusei… lost!" Rally gasped._

"_Just like Hiro…" Jin sighed before Jack approached the two males._

"_Yusei. Hiro," Jack started, getting the attention of the two. "A duel can't be won with monsters alone."_

* * *

**(Cue Opening Theme: Full Force by RIDER CHIPS)**

***We see several Duel Runners being prepared before Hiro, Rika, Jin, and Yusei drive off on them, blazing past a wall where the story title is seen.***

**Marvel vs Capcom 5D's**

**Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru (It's just another day, the same familiar scene around you.)**

***Hiro, Rika, Jin, and Yusei were just walking around Satellite as Hiro noticed the place begin to change around him.***

**Mou hirtori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru (Suddenly another self appears out of nowhere, walking towards you)**

***Then, someone who looks just like him appears with an aura resembling the World Eater: Galactus, walking towards him as Rex Goodwin stands at a distance with a Crimson Dragon Sign, and the individual marks shown behind him along with silhouettes of the Signers.***

**Tomadou hima no naku mahiru no yume ja naku (There's no time for surprise, this is no daydream)**

***The four protagonist's are then seen with their Criminal marks before summoning a small selection of their monsters including Morrigan, Iron Man, Chris Redfield, Hulk, Neptune, , Speed Warrior, and Sonic Chick***

**Deatta shukan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru (In the moment of encounter, a tragedy begins)**

***The lookalike and Hiro stare each other down while Hiro, for some reason, screamed in pain.***

**Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai (You are unique, no one else can replace you.)**

***Then, Hiro is seen falling from the skies, Kingdom Hearts style as we see his Duel Monsters Spirits hovering around him while two remained as silhouettes before revealing themselves as a masked man in a red and blue spandex alongside a blue armored robot flying on top of Stardust Dragon.***

**Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau (It's a special being, when it's time to fight, do not think twice.)**

***We see others who Hiro, Yusei, and the gang know or will know, such as the gang from Satellite, Rua, Ruka, Luna/Sena, and Ryan, and a few people with criminal markers before Hiro awakes and hooks up his duel disk.***

**FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken (FULL FORCE, Gotta run faster than you've ever run in the past.)**

***He is then seen driving next to Yusei in their Duel Runners as they summon out Marvel HERO – Deadpool, Capcom HERO Dante, and Junk Synchron.***

**Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa (Gotta go beyond your limits every time.)**

***Deadpool and Dante were then tributed while Junk Synchron was tuned with Speed Warrior to summon Marvel HERO Wolverine, Capcom HERO Ryu, and Junk Warrior.***

**FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin (Gotta always have the confidence that is strength.)**

***We then see Jack and another person appeared on their Duel Runners with Red Demon's Dragon and two mysterious monsters, shouting at the two Turbo Duelists ready for action, which was brought as Junk Warrior and Red Demon's Dragon charged for an attack while Wolverine and Ryu attacked the mysterious twosome.***

**Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru! (When this exudes from your body, everything turns to power!)**

***We finish off with the impact of the attack while Yusei and Hiro were roaring as Jack and the other duelist laughed before we end our intro with a view of both Neo Domino and the Satellite with Stardust Dragon flying in the sky alongside a web-swinging Marvel HERO and a robotic Capcom HERO.***

**(End Intro Theme)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Power Insect Deck! AntLion Trap!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Neo Domino City. The sun was shining, the seas were completely calm, and the people were as happy as could be. It was especially good if you were someone who lived in one of the more luxurious skyscrapers in the area that was simply known as the Tops.

"Hmm...So quiet today," Rua noted as he walked around in the halls, "That crazy girl Luna must be out," He figured as he noticed the door that belonged to said girl was open, "Hmm...she always said her parents spoil her and let her live alone...let's see..." Rua smirked walking into the apartment, "Holy crap! How can she afford this?"

Rua gawked as he noticed the room looked very expensive, but areas like the bathroom and kitchen were a mess while the living room seemed alright. Speaking of said room, he saw Luna sleeping like a log on the couch and she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"...Huh? Hai, Ruka. I would love to eat some of your home cooked meals." Sena snored in his sleep.

"Yes Master Jubei, Luna is the strongest! Better then even that baka, Ragna!" Luna shouted in her sleep before hugging the strange oversized cat doll with an eyepatch and orange cloak, "Now Luna is number one! Bwahahaha!"

"Uggh! I did _not_ need to see or hear that..." Rua groaned turning around, but when he did he noticed something on the floor, "Hmm what's this?"

In their apartment, Ryan hummed a small tune as he chopped up a few leeks into small pieces. He knew Rua hated leeks, but the doctor was strict on the last appointment that he needed more vegetables in his diet. Once he had them small enough, Ryan poured them into the omelet he was making, adding some Colby Jack shredded cheese, ham, and sausage. He proceeded to finish the meal preparation before putting it onto a dish covered by hash browns. He then placed the dish on a table for three, filled with various breakfast foods. One dish at a seat was French toast sprinkled with a light covering of powder sugar with a side of hash browns seemingly shaped like a fish. Ruka yawned as she walked out of her bedroom, dressed up for the day.

"Good morning," Ryan greeted.

"Ryan-Oniichan," Ruka smiled before she yawned again and looked at the table, "It looks good. Oh, is that a Hash Brown Mackerel?"

"I went _there_ last night to resupply the kitchen," Ryan replied.

"You said getting there was really embarrassing," Ruka noted, "I can guess why you don't like to go during the day."

"You can bet it's embarrassing," Ryan sighed.

"So what is for breakfast?" Ruka asked.

"Let's see... All the vegetables here were collected from Sky Garden. You already know we're having Hash Brown Mackerel. The drinks are from the Rainbow Fruit and… Ruka-chan, stop drooling or you'll mess your clothes," Ryan stopped explaining to clean Ruka's mouth of drool.

"S-Sorry," Ruka apologized, "But you know how much I love Rainbow Fruit. Especially when it's been made into a jam and placed onto fresh Mountain Toast served with French Toast made from the Loafsaurus' body sprinkled with Powdered Sugar Snow and the sap of the Strawberry Wolf Tree..." Ryan snapped his fingers over her face, "H-Huh? What now? Oh, sorry."

"This is why I enjoy your company, Ruka-chan. Now let's see..." Ryan chuckled as he pulled out a checklist, "You have a shopping trip today, Ruka-chan, while Rua is going to be there as my assistant in carrying the bags."

"Oh, goody!" Ruka beamed, "I've been waiting all week for today!"

"True. You'll need to wait until noon, though... and your brother as well, Ruka-chan," Ryan chuckled before frowning, "...Speaking of which, where is he this morning?"

At that the door quickly opened and was slammed shut. "Guys! You gotta hear this." He said walking in excited.

"Where were you at?" Ryan asked.

"I snuck into that crazy girl's room," he answered. "But you gotta listen to what i found in there."

"...Rua, how many times do I have to tell you that 'curiosity melted the marzipan saber-toothed tiger?'" Ryan frowned at him, "Do I need to get Sunny and have him do another 'talk' with you?"

Rua shuddered at that.

"Gomen but you really gotta hear this." he said showing them a file labeled Skeleton Knight.

"Skeleton Knight?" Ruka asked somewhat curious.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" Ryan screamed as he jumped behind the couch, trembling, "Sk-sk-sk-sk-sk-Skeleton Knight..."

"Whoa Ryan-Onii-chan is scared?" Ruka gasped in surprise.

"It's a Zombie! You know how terrified I am of those things, dang it!" Ryan shuddered, "I'm good with the ones in Duel Monsters, but I freak out over the ones that aren't cards."

"...Right." Rua sighed. "Anyway seems our crazy has a hobby she's looking for this knight for some reason people related to it and get this he only appears on the sunset when a duelist claps his cards together and sunset and he gives said duelist rare cards." Rua grinned. "I say we try that."

"Do we have to?" Ryan gulped.

"I'm going to whether you guys joins me or not." Rua pointed out.

"What about Luna? Isn't she going to be upset when she wakes up?" Ruka asked.

"Don't care." Rua chuckled. "So you guys coming or what?"

"As much as I don't want to, your parents expect me to make sure you don't get into serious trouble," Ryan gulped, "So I will be required to be wherever you're going to if it's dangerous."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Rua grinned.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Then, there's Jack. Despite his current lifestyle, having a mansion with lawns, trees, a pool, several buildings, and even a Duel Runner track on the TOP FLOOR of one of these impressive skyscrapers, he was staring back at the horizon where the Satellite Sector was.

At the moment, he was merely sporting jeans and a black tank top, revealing a red mark on his right arm that seemed to depict a set of wings while in his right hand, he was also holding three cards. He looked at these cards and remembered the day he had to snag all three in order to enter Neo Domino City. They were the Synchro Monster cards that belonged to Yusei and Hiro; their ace monsters: Stardust Dragon, Marvel HERO – Spider-Man, and Capcom HERO – Mega Man X.

Behind him was a man with shoulder-length gray-white hair while wearing a grayish-blue suit and a shirt with a sort of phoenix on the front.

"Has a person of the King's caliber been gripped with nostalgia?" the man asked, getting Jack's attention.

"I used to live in that dump…" Jack started.

"You were chosen by the stars. It would do you better to forget about that dark abyss."

However, Jack, in response, just tossed the three cards he held into his deck, not disturbing the rest of the cards, impressing the unnamed guest.

"There's no way I could just _forget_!" Jack snapped. "I consider each passing day in Satellite a stifling disgrace. It'd be best if societies like that just died out."

"I'm afraid that cannot happen," the man apologized. "Neo Domino City depends on Satellite."

* * *

To explain this man's point, we turn our gaze back to the Satellite, where we see garbage being brought in via chutes and dropped onto conveyor belts. This brought the trash into the remains of the factories of the old Domino.

"Satellite is the society that supports the prosperity of chosen ones," the man's voice continued as we see the locals of the Satellite picking through the garbage for usable items, sorting, repairing, and carrying them to other locations; among the men there were Taka, Nerve, and Nervin. "Those who live there are used for the sole purpose of recycling all of the garbage we discard."

* * *

With that, we return to Jack's penthouse at the Tops.

"Nothing is truly unnecessary in the world," the man informed Jack. "The fact that you, the King, once lived in Satellite was a trial allotted to you by God. That is what I believe."

"A trial, huh?" Jack pondered out loud as he looked at the wing marks on his right arm.

"The only one in the history of Neo Domino City who has managed to come this far from Satellite was you, King. Therefore, you were chosen by the stars, sir."

* * *

We turn our gaze back into the tunnels where we first saw Yusei, and we see Rally with a stopwatch in his hand alongside Hiro and Rika, whose Duel Runners were still parked. Right then, it seemed they were waiting for something or someone. That was soon found out when they heard the engines of the two missing runners and Rally stopped the watch just as Yusei and Jin passed them up.

"Impressive as always," Rika admitted.

"How'd they do, Rally?" Hiro asked as Yusei and Jin stopped their runners a bit ahead and Rally looked at the watch before gasping.

This made Hiro and Rika look and gasp in response before running up to reach Yusei and Jin.

"Sugoi yo! Your best times yet!" Rally told Yusei and Jin as he, Hiro, and Rika caught up to the two before Rally showed the two their time and Jin and Yusei pulled up their helmets' visors. "You'll be able to cakewalk through the pipeline now!"

"Yeah," Yusei nodded.

"That's good to hear," Jin smiled as he got off his runner.

"Tonight's the night, huh?" Rally asked.

"Let's do it again, this time with Hiro," Yusei told Rally and Hiro.

"You got it, Yuse," Hiro smirked, running back to his runner.

"Rally, time us."

With that, Jin put his runner back as Hiro drove up next to Yusei on his before they got their visors down and sped off as Rally started the timer.

"They sure are great," Jin commented as he joined Rally and Rika.

"He sure is," Rika agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at one of the plants, Nerve, Nervin, and Taka finished gathering supplies in boxes and were just about set to leave.

"These city folks sure do put out a lotta trash every single day, don't they?" Nervin asked.

"Quit your complaining," Nerve snapped. "This helps bring food on the table."

"Whoa, now…" Taka responded, barely keeping his boxes steady, unlike Nervin and Nerve.

"Oi, be careful, will you?"

"Yeah, I know."

However, there were four men sitting on a bench not that far from the three; they were all drastically different in appearance, but they all had criminal markers of varying designs on their faces. They all smirked upon seeing the three coming down. Then, just as Nervin and Nerve passed them by, the man with blue hair spiked to the sides held out his foot, making Taka trip and fall, dropping his stuff. This made Nerve and Nervin stop at once before dropping their stuff and checking back with their large friend.

"Taka!" they gasped.

"You okay?" Nervin asked.

"Ite, te, te…" Taka winced in pain as the man with bright red hair stood up from the bench. "Yeah…

"Sorry about that, my buddy here was just stretching and didn't notice ya," the redhead answered, pointing to his bluenette friend in a sarcastic tone, knowing the dude did it on purpose.

"My bad, my bad," the bluenette agreed with the redhead in the same tone. "My foot got caught."

"'Cuz your legs are so long, Uryu-_san. _Gotta be careful with 'em, ya know!" the dude with sunglasses smirked while the fourth member, who hand an unusually long pointer finger, laughed through his teeth.

"Thought something reeking of dump was coming towards us awfully close," the bluenette shrugged off.

"So did I, and look who dropped by," the redhead added. "Born 'n raised in Satellite, we're betting…"

"Same goes for all of you," Nerve added as Nervin helped Taka to his feet. "What about those markers on your cheeks?"

This made the redhead flinch and the bluenette growl while partially covering up his criminal marker.

"You know, I normally _hate _violence, but I think we can make an exception. Uryu-san, they're all yours," the redhead smirked as the bluenette got to his feet.

"How's about I _school _you on the subject?!" he responded before grabbing Nerve by the collar of his shirt and knocking the daylights outta him.

* * *

Later, Rika and Rally were tending to the trio's wounds while Hiro, Jin, and Yusei were fixing up the runners.

"Ite, te, te, te…" Nerve winced as he, Nervin, and Taka were now covered in bandages from the punches dealt to them.

"You guys sure got whipped…" Rika noted while Rally applied the last bandage to Nerve's face.

"Freaking Uryu and Tanaka…" Nerve winced, holding his head in pain. "Heard they stirred up some trouble in the city, so they ended up over here. Looks like they boast up a storm about being from the city and picks fights with residents of Satellite."

"The guy just like to tell us that we're different," Nervin responded.

"Say, Yusei, Hiro, Jin, how's it holing up there?" Taka asked those working on the runners.

"Couldn't be better, boys," Rika replied. "We got our fastest times yet today!"

"Eh?! Not half bad," Nerve admitted.

"It's all thanks to Rally; he did get us the parts we needed," Yusei replied.

"Heh. I gotta give you my thanks, too, Yusei-tachi!" Rally smiled. "Security hasn't been after me since then! Yusei, Hiro, Rika, Jin, I promise! I promise I'll _never _steal ever again!"

"Good to hear, little buddy," Jin smiled as Yusei, Hiro, and Rika nodded themselves.

"Heh… Guess there are even guys in Security that can be reasoned with," Nerve guessed.

"Any self-respecting duelist _ought _to uphold the outcome of a match, shouldn't they?" Nervin asked.

"Yuse and I wouldn't call them duelists," Hiro answered, surprising the four who weren't there for the duels.

"True, Hiro, but, for a dog of the establishment, it seems they can accept their losses," Yusei added.

"True," Rika agreed.

* * *

At the same time, at Security HQ, Tetsu, Yoko, Kyoya, and Takuma were given copies of a deck with a monster of a unique kind called "Gate Blocker".

"Eh? Special Pursuit Deck, huh?" Tetsu smirked as he and his partners examined the decks without their helmets, showing off their hair and how each was parted similarly, and showing Tetsu's large eyebrows.

"You've made something mighty interesting here," Takuma smirked as they spoke with their superior, a man who looked like J. Jonah Jameson wearing an all black suit.

"There's been quite the cavalcade of people recurrently misusing their Duel Runners and running amok as of late here in Neo Domino City," the man informed the four. "As a countermeasure, the mobile unit known as the 'Duel Chasers' was established. That is the custom deck they utilize."

"You're giving it to us?" Yoko asked with a bit of confusion.

"I heard that you four lost to some Turbo Duelists not too long ago and shouldered the expenses of the stolen item out of your pay?"

"Let's just call that "Duelist Etiquette"…" Tetsu started before…

"It's fine and all that sits right with them, but you're all a part of Security _before _you are a duelist, after all."

"Yes, sir," the four responded.

"But if we see those punks this time, we will not let the same thing happen as before," Tetsu smirked as they held the Special Pursuit Decks. "Now that we have these, that is."

With that, the four pocketed the decks before saluting the man.

"Oi, update us if those Duel Runners show up!" Kyoya told one of the men in charge of the cameras.

* * *

"I can't believe we agreed to this," Ruka sighed as she and Ryan watched Rua talking with a couple.

"I didn't think it was possible for him to stay quiet for the entire time we were having your Shopping Day. He always complains on Shopping Day," Ryan replied, "Guess we should never underestimate his wanting to find a myth." he whimpered, "But does it have to be a skeleton knight?"

"Ryan-Oniichan, don't worry. It's just a myth. We're not going to meet an actual Skeleton Knight," Ruka assured.

"You said that the time we were with the others searching for the Baked Basilisk!" Ryan argued.

"That was just one time, Ryan-Oniichan," Ruka sighed as Rua ran over, _'And he still won't get over it, either...'_

"Alright, we're heading downtown next!" Rua grinned, "Those guys confirmed they _did _meet the Skeleton Knight and got Rare Cards! Now we just need to find a dude called 'Sect.'"

"Oi..." Ruka and Ryan sighed as they followed Rua.

* * *

Back in the tunnels, Yusei was typing in some final codes into his laptop.

"Wonder how Jack'll react," Taka wondered.

"Knowing Jack, he would expect us to show up somehow," Hiro figured.

"One of you is dueling Jack, right?" Rally asked.

"We're getting our cards back. That's it," Yusei replied.

"Right," Hiro nodded as the others just stared at them. "Those three cards are everyone's cards, after all."

"Yeah, you're right. We all wanted to see that Dragon and those HEROs," Nerve recalled.

"The Turbo Duel Yusei showed us by hacking into the City shocked the heck outta us, huh?" Taka added.

"Sure did," Rika confirmed. "We couldn't believe stuff like Duel Runners, advanced versions of Duel Disks, existed in the City."

* * *

=Flashback=

_With a few clicks, the group saw Yusei link them up to see a Turbo Duel happening in Neo Domino City. And they were all very impressed, except for Jack, who was simply there watching._

_Then, we see Hiro and Yusei showing off the first Duel Runner they ever built._

"All of us were impressed when Yusei and Hiro built a Duel Runner, huh?" _Rally recalled in the present._

_Then, in this flashback, Hiro handed Yusei Marvel HERO – Spider-Man and Capcom HERO – Mega Man X before Yusei started the Duel Runner and Yusei summoned the two alongside his Stardust Dragon, making the three look more spectacular than they ever were before._

"Yeah," _Nervin agreed in the present. _"And when that dragon and those HEROs took to the air, it made my heart race!"

"Our dreams had come true, right?" _Rally recalled._

"But, Jack was already scheming to take Yusei's Duel Runner and his and Hiro's cards," _Taka sighed as he remembered that._

_Later in the flashback, Jack was seen driving the Duel Runner Yusei and Hiro made and drove it down a large pipeline while it was empty, heading off for Neo Domino._

* * *

=End Flashback=

Now, Hiro just had his head down, his hair blocking the view to his eyes, thus hiding how he was feeling. However, Rally soon decided to lighten the mood.

"These Duel Runners are pretty awesome themselves! They can get through the pipeline in two minutes!" Rally smirked.

"Just two minutes? No joshing?!" Taka gawked.

"No joshing," Hiro nodded. "Yusei, Jin, and I ran a simulation. Fellas?"

"You mean you've hacked them _again?"_

"The Security Division does have weak security, after all," Jin noted as Yusei typed something up on his laptop, pulling up a map, showing a cut out portion showing Neo Domino and the Satellite connected by one long pipeline.

Next thing they know, image zoomed up to one section, showing where the trash from Neo Domino enters towards the Satellite.

"Once a month, at twelve midnight, the pipeline is shutdown and they run interior maintenance," Yusei noted as the image changed to a wireframe of what was in the pipeline before it simulated the debris flying through.

"There's only three minutes until its automatic controls finish their job and garbage starts flowing out again," Jin noted as the simulation zoomed up to the doors where the garbage flows out, and the simulated debris stopped.

"Now if we can just bust through the maintenance hatch here before then, we can make it to the outside," Hiro finished as he pointed to the door in the side of the pipe.

"Yusei… Hiro… Rika… you…" Nervin gawked.

"The three of us are going," Rika confirmed. "We're not forcing you Jin, but we would like the extra company."

"Who says I'm not coming, Rika? I'm coming with you guys," Jin stated while thinking with a small frown,_'Besides... Jack-teme stole something from me as well.'_

"You have anything to say against this, Nervin?" Hiro asked, knowing he might've said something.

"Nope… I won't say another darn thing," Nervin responded. "I'm just keeping my fingers crossed for the lot of you."

"Here you are…" two voices spoke up, surprising the group, especially since they were familiar to Nervin, Taka, and Nerve before they heard a familiar snickering and saw the bluenette and redhead jerks who beat the three up along with their buds.

"You three caused us quite a bit of trouble," the redhead, Tanaka, noted.

"So we're here to return the favor," the bluenette, Uryu, tossed in as the others who were with 'em popped out from behind the two, the one with the long finger, Shizaki, continuing to smirk.

"We caught _aaall _sorts of hell for th' mess earlier! And, wese tooks a hits outs our pays, to tops it off," the one with sunglasses, Dojima, snapped as Shizaki simply hissed while Tanaka and Uryu stepped forward.

"We've just _gotta _return the favor," Uryu smirked while he and Tanaka cracked their knuckles as Nerve stepped up before Dojima and Shizaki joined their "bosses".

"Those're Duel Runners?" Tanaka noted with a smirk, eyeing the four Duel Runners.

"That wouldn't be any of your business," Nerve growled.

"A bunch of punks like you don't deserve a Duel Runner, much less four of 'em."

"Yea, it's a shame… they could be used by some people more worthy…" Uryu agreed.

"Good treasure going wasted, I'd say," Dojima added with Shizaki snickering again.

"Damn shame if it's just gonna waste."

"Give them to us. That's _sure _settle for an apology for causing us so much trouble," Tanaka demanded.

"No/Not a chance!" Yusei and Hiro snapped in unison, making the others turn to look at the duo.

"Oh, so you two are two of the Turbo Duelists who own these rides? Can you two, duel?" Uryu gawked/smirked, making both Dojima and Shizaki snicker.

"Or maybe we should wisen you up some," Uryu smirked.

"Tch! That wisening up won't be needed, but asking if we can duel is like asking a fish if it knows how to swim!" Hiro scoffed.

"Fair enough. How's about putting the Duel Runners up at stake?" Tanaka wagered before he and Uryu held out their arms as Dojima and Shizaki attacked deck ready Duel Disks to their left arms and activating them.

"Yusei, Hiro, don't get involved with them," Nerve insisted.

"Sorry, Nerve, we'll have to go against you there," Hiro replied as he and Yusei took the decks from their gauntlets used for Turbo Dueling.

They pocketed those decks into deck holders on their belts before reaching for similar ones, and pulling out their decks for normal duels.

"O-Oi! Yusei! Hiro!" Nerve gawked as the two inserted their decks into the gauntlets.

_-Format, out-_

Yusei's and Hiro's Duel Runners responded before connecting the parts for the Life Point counter and the card field like normal Duel Disks. Then, they linked their gauntlets to these components, forming full-on Duel Disks, making Tanaka and Uryu's group gawk for a bit.

"Oh, those two're Hybirds, I see," Uryu smirked.

"Nii-san, you sure you got this?" Rika asked.

"Don't worry about me, Nee-san. I got it all under control," Hiro smirked.

"Oi, Yusei, Hiro, you don't have time for this now, you know?" Taka responded.

"There's a reason why we're doing this, Taka-san," Hiro noted.

"These guys… they scoffed at our dreams…" Yusei finished for Hiro.

"Dream, huh?" Tanaka and Uryu scoffed. "You dirty Satellite inhabitants. Come on. This way."

With that, they were led further down the tunnel, away from the tent, and found a good place to begin.

"I'll go first," Hiro responded as Tanaka took his place.

"Very well, jerk. You'll be in trouble, now," Tanka smirked as their Duel Disks activated, ready to project the duel.

"DUEL!" the two shouted together as the duel was about to commence.

* * *

**Hiro: 4000**

**Tanaka: 4000**

"I'll start us off," Tanaka smirked, drawing his next card. "First, I'll play Double Summon; this allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn. And I'll start by first Normal Summoning Miracle Jurassic Egg in DEF mode!"

With that, a large white dinosaur egg appeared before landing in a nest on the ground before turning blue.

**Miracle Jurassic Egg: Earth 4/0/2000/Type: Dinosaur/Effect: While this card is face-up on your side of the field, this card cannot be removed from play. Place 2 counters on this card each time a Dinosaur-Type Monster Card is sent to your Graveyard. By Tributing this card, select and Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your Deck whose level is equal to or lower than the number of counters on this card when it was Tributed.**

"Great, he's using a Dino-deck," Hiro groaned.

When he got started, he managed to play with a Dinosaur deck himself, but he found the playing style to not suite him, and they didn't work well with the cards that are now considered his aces. So seeing them again made Hiro groan remembering how much he sucked back then.

"But that's not all; I'll also Normal Summon Jurrac Protops in DEF mode!" Tanaka added as a Protoceratops with orange and purple scales, green eyes, and a fiery aura appeared on the field.

**Jurrac Protops: Fire 4/1700/1200/Type: Dinosaur/Effect: This card gains 100 ATK for each monster your opponent controls.**

"Jurrac? I've heard of that expansion, and seen some used in duels, but I've never seen any down here," Hiro admitted

"Of course you Satellites wouldn't, I smuggled these cards from the City before arriving," Tanaka answered.

"This could be a problem," Nervin noted.

"Don't say that, Nervin! I'm sure Nii-san can beat him!" Rika shouted.

"I'll give him the chance to try as I end my turn there with a facedown," Tanaka smirked, laying a card down.

'_He's up to something. I'd best watch myself,' _Hiro noted, drawing his next card. "Ore no turn! I'll start by summoning Capcom HERO – Chris Redfield in ATK mode!"

With that, a man in a military-style uniform appeared, having the acronym S.T.A.R.S. on his shirt while holding a pistol.

**Capcom HERO – Chris Redfield: Earth 4/1800/1200/Type: Warrior/Card Lore: **_**"I can't keep running away. I have to face the truth, accept responsibility. That's the only way I'll ever remember. The only way I'll get my life back."**_

However, once Chris was summoned, the Protops suddenly got stronger.

**Jurrac Protops: Fire 4/1700-1800/1200**

"Huh? What's going on?" Jin gawked.

"Protops' effect!" Rika gawked.

"That's right, toots. For every monster Hiro has on his field, my Protops gets 100 points stronger," Tanaka smirked with Dojima and Shizaki laughing in agreement.

"That's not gonna stop me, I'll have Chris attack your Protops," Hiro groaned (convincing, but fake) as Chris charged. "Go Chris! Combination Punch!"

With that, Chris executed a series of punches onto the Protoceratops, but not before getting hit in the final blow with a headbutt from the dino, shattering them both to pixels. However, when the smoke cleared, Chris was somehow still standing.

**Capcom HERO - Chris Redfield: Earth 4/2500/1200**

"What the? How come your military man's still alive and stronger? He should've destroyed himself!" Tanaka gawked. "Besides, he's a Normal monster! He has no special abilities!"

"Maybe not, but I had a spell in my hand that helped him out: Rush Recklessly!" Hiro smirked, showing the spell card with the charging wild boar.

"Of course!" Nerve remembered. "That card grants a monster 700 ATK points until the End Phase."

"Which means you lost some points there, jerk-oh," Hiro smirked.

**Hiro: 4000**

**Tanaka: 4000-700=3300**

Tanaka just growled at that in realization.

"With that, I'll place down a face-down and end my turn," Hiro finished, playing his next card down.

"Fine, ore no turn!" Tanaka snapped, drawing his next card. "You may have destroyed my Protops, but that won't last ya as I activate my Big Evolution Pill!"

**Big Evolution Pill: Normal Spell/Effect: Tribute 1 Dinosaur-Type monster; this card remains on the field for three of your opponent's turns, and while it remains on the field, you can Normal Summon Level 5 or higher Dinosaur-Type monsters without tributing.**

"Uh oh," Taka gulped.

"Yea, that one's real trouble," Rika agreed. "Now he can bring out any monster that's level 5 or higher without a sacrifice."

"That's right! And now, I'll tribute my Miracle Jurassic Egg to activate it and I'll use the spell's effect to summon Jurrac Spinos!"

With that, a spinosaurus colored red and blue with a green-yellow underbelly and a fiery sail emerged with a roar.

**Jurrac Spinos: Fire 7/2600/1700/Type: Dinosaur/Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Spinos Token" Dinosaur-Type/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 3000/DEF 0) in ATK position to your opponent's side of the field.**

"That's not good," Rika gulped.

"And now, Jurrac Spinos, ATTACK!" Tanaka roared as it breathed fire out towards Chris.

"I activate Negate Attack, stopping your monster's attack and ending the Battle Phase!" Hiro shouted, creating a barrier in front of Chris, stopping the fire, just in time.

"Fine. I'll end my turn, but it's not like you can turn it around so quickly," Tanaka smirked as Hiro drew his next card.

"We'll see. For now, I'll set a monster in face-down DEF position, switch Chris to DEF position, and use my Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards," Hiro replied as the actions he stated were followed through. "Turn end."

"Ore no turn!" Tanaka shouted, drawing his next card. "And I'll summon Jurrac Velo in ATK mode!"

With that, a green Velociraptor with a red head and blue hands and feet was summoned.

**Jurrac Velo: Fire 4/1700/1000/Type: Dinosaur/Effect: When this face-up ATK position card attacks or is attacked, and it is destroyed by battle and sent to your Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from your Deck.**

"I don't get it, why summon that when he still has Big Evolution Pill on the field?" Rika pondered.

"Now, Velo! Take out his DEF monster!" Tanaka ordered as the Velociraptor charged and the DEF monster flipped up to reveal a man in a full-body red and black spandex suit with white spots where his eyes would be, and he was also armed all over with belts for bullets and other items as he held two pistols and a pair of katanas on his back.

What made most people, including Jurrac Velo (who stopped to see the monster before it jumped), drop their jaws was that the monster in question was crouching down, looking like he was reading a comic book.

"DEADPOOL!" Hiro shouted as the HERO looked up and saw Hiro. "Battle? …Your effect's just activated, dude!"

"_Oh, um… who was I supposed to kill again?"_ Deadpool asked, putting the comic book away and thinking before shrugging and jumping to his feet. _"Eh, doesn't matter."_

**Marvel HERO Deadpool: Earth 4/1200/1200/Type: Warrior/Effect: Flip: Destroy one monster on the field.**

"What's the deal?" Tanaka gawked.

"Consider this guy to be the Man Eater Bug of my decks. Go get 'em Deadpool!" Hiro shouted.

"_You got it! PINEAPPLE SURPRISE!"_ Deadpool laughed before jumping backwards while tossing a grenade at Jurrac Velo.

With that, the explosion made the raptor explode into pixels.

**Hiro: 4000**

**Tanaka: 3300-400=2900**

"Fine. I end it there," Tanaka growled.

"All right," Hiro smirked as he drew his next card. "Here it is. I tribute my Capcom HERO – Chris Redfield to summon Capcom HERO – Ryu!"

With that, Chris entered a void behind him before from it, another man appeared. This warrior was slightly tanned with his white gi that had been used often, showing off a black belt, a red belt on his head acting as a sweatband, and red fingerless gloves.

**Capcom HERO – Ryu: Earth 5/2200/2200/Type: Warrior/Card Lore: "Dedicate yourself, and anything is possible! Human potential is limitless."**

"_The answer to this duel lies… in the heart of battle,"_ the new monster responded taking up a battle position as Deadpool smiled under his mask.

"_Hey, I freakin' LOVE Street Fighter! …Autograph your spleen for me?" _Deadpool asked.

"Deadpool, you ask that everytime I summon one of those Capcom HEROs, just be quiet," Hiro sighed as Deadpool did so.

"So now what?!" Tanaka snapped!

"Time to finish this. I'll activate a few spells: introducing Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" Hiro shouted as it revealed a card depicting Ryu doing a hurricane kick. "With this card, as long as I control Ryu, I can send one monster on the field back to my opponent's hand."

Tanaka just growled as Ryu reared back his leg and Deadpool jumped a safe distance.

"_Shinku~ TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!" _Ryu shouted, executed a hurricane kick, while remaining in one place, creating a mini-tornado and knocking the Spinosaur senseless before launching it off the field, shattering its form into pixels, but the card was forced back into Tanaka's hand.

"That's not all, I'll activate Shinku Hadoken to inflict 800 damage onto you!" Hiro added as Ryu held his hands back like the famous Son Goku, charging up a blue orb of fire.

"_Shinku~" _Ryu started before launching the kamehameha-like attack at Tanaka. "_… HADO~KE~N!"_

Even though it was a hologram, Tanaka still braced himself for the attack.

**Hiro: 4000**

**Tanaka: 2900-800=2100**

"Oh, and don't think I forgot about my attacks this turn," Hiro smirked, making Tanaka gulp as his buddies on the side also started to panic a little. "Deadpool, use Trigger Happy, and Ryu, get him with your Shoryuken!"

"_Understood," _Ryu nodded as he jumped and Deadpool pulled out his pistols and fired them rapidly.

"_Have guns, will shoot!" _Deadpool smirked as his bullets seemed to hit Tanaka before Ryu landed before him and gave the duelist a sick uppercut.

"_SHORYUKEN!" _Ryu shouted as he gave the uppercut, knocking Tanaka's Life Points down to 0.

**Hiro: 4000**

**Tanaka: 2100-3400=0**

**Hiro WINS! PERFECT!**

* * *

"NO! I can't believe it! I lost!" Tanaka gawked after recovering from being flowed into a tunnel wall.

"Stand aside, let me take the other creep, I'll show ya how it's done!" Uryu smirked as he and Yusei prepared for their duel.

* * *

"Alright. He should be here," Rua figured as they arrived at a creepy old mansion, lightning flashing in the background.

"...We are _not _going in there, Rua," Ryan frowned.

"Fine you can wait here then." Rua shrugged heading for the mansion.

"Ah mou..." Ryan sighed before he and Ruka followed, keeping their hands together, "Come on. I swear that this is the stuff that makes me want to demand your parents for a raise to double what I earn now."

"Agreed," Ruka sighed, shaking her head in disappointment, "But at least we'll enjoy watching what happens when we get back and if Luna is there."

"...This may not be as scary as I thought, then," Ryan noted, "So long as I picture what will happen to Rua once we're back home, it's not as scar..." it was then, just as they were about to enter, that a skeleton fell from Rua's opening of the door, "Skeleton Knight!-!-!-!"

"...That's just a Skeleton," Rua told him, kicking it, "See? It's not even dressed as a knight."

"Exactly! What if that was a real person?!" Ryan demanded, "You both know I worry and this place is giving off a lot of negative denpa."

Rua just raised a brow as Ruka gulped. She motioned for Ryan to bend over.

"Coco's seeing a bad aura here?" Ruka whispered.

"Hai. And an **Aura of Dread** around you and Rua if we continue in here," Ryan quietly replied.

Both knew that Rua didn't believe in spirits, yet they did. So, they agreed to just whisper to each other when Rua was around when it involved spirits.

"Guys, come on alread.." Rua started till something grabbed him and pulled him into the darkness.

"Rua!" Ryan gasped before tensing up and barely grabbing Ruka and jumping back from something in the darkness, "Oi! Who the heck are you and what did you do to Rua?"

_**"Give me the girl now and I'll release the boy."**_

"..." Ryan sighed, "Oh boy...You shouldn't have lied to us just then."

"Whoever this is is in trouble now," Ruka gulped.

_"I...hate..."_ a scratchy voice hissed before Ryan and Ruka covered their ears and ducked behind a turned over table as the entire 'haunted' structure began to rumble at the next roaring word,_"LYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNG!-!-!-!"_

_**"So you going to give up the girl or not if you want the boy?"**_

"I'd rather you show yourself first, kid," Ryan informed, pausing for a few moments as if someone were talking, "Yeah. I see you there in your biker outfit and duel disk. I'm taking it you're a duelist."

At that the person revealed themselves. "My name is Sect servant of the Skeleton Knight. Hand over the girl and on my pride as duelist and I'll consider releasing the boy." He told Ryan.

"..." Ryan glanced down at Ruka, who looked up at him in return.

"It's still there. The Aura of Despair?" Ruka asked.

Ryan nodded before pulling out a duel disk based on an anime design for meat with a bone in it and a duel tray shaped like a butcher's knife, "Here's a better deal. We duel. Win, Ruka _and_ I will go with whatever you want. Lose, you give back Rua and let us leave here in peace. Sound good to you?"

"...Deal," Sect smirked, "But as a bonus, no matter who wins we have clap our decks at Sunset."

"Okay then," Ryan nodded as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Alright..."

* * *

"Let's Duel!" Ryan and Sect declared.

**Ryan: 4000**

**Sect Ijuin: 4000**

"I'll start us off!" Ryan declared as he drew, "I start by summoning **Axe Ox** in ATK Mode!"

A powerful bellow erupted from a portal that appeared beside Ryan. A large beast emerged from the portal, covered in a hide that was in a light shade of brown with splotches of dark brown on it. On its back were eight scythe blade-like extrusions with four more on the head. It had a long tail ending in an axe.

**Axe Ox: EARTH/4/2200/500/Gourmet Beast/Effect Card Lore: A Mammal Beast that lives in the Devil Athletics. It has a Capture Level of 22.**

"Then I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn," Ryan finished.

"It's my go, ari (Ari is Japanese for Ant)!" Sect declared as he drew, "I summon Armored Bee!"

A loud buzz erupted from another portal as a bee-like creature emerged from it. It appeared to have an exoskeleton made of metal with cartoon eyes. Its four insect wings were made to resemble knives while it had black stingers at the ends of its feet. Its abdomen was yellow and black with a silver stinger on the end. It glared at Axe Ox.

**Armored Bee: WIND/4/1600/1200/Insect/Effect Card Lore: Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; halve that target's ATK until the End Phase.**

"Now I use my monster's effect to halve your monster's ATK for this turn!" Sect declared.

"What?!" Ryan gasped as Armored Bee fired his large stinger at Axe Ox's rear, making its eyes widen and jump into the air, bellowing in pain.

**Axe Ox: 2200-1100**

"Now kill it! Armory Sting!"

"Not so fast! I reveal my Trap Card; **Alternate Ingredient**!" Ryan declared.

His face-down raised up. On it was the image of a young man with a nose with large nostrils and semi-short black hair in a chef's outfit replacing strawberry jam with marmalade. Axe Ox bellowed as he went into the card.

"This card lets me return a Gourmet Beast on the field to my hand and replace it with another Gourmet Beast with the same level," Ryan explained, "So say 'Hello' to **Battle Wolf LV4**!"

From the card, another Gourmet Beast appeared, tearing right through Armored Bee. It landed, munching on the machine-like insect. The monster resembled a wolf. Its fur was as soft as cloth and a blend of white and pale-sapphire. It had black sclera with pink irises. It was also the size of an adult wolf, yet appeared more as a puppy.

**Alternate Ingredient: TRAP/Effect Card Lore: Return one Gourmet Beast-Type from the Field to your hand. Special Summon one Gourmet Beast-Type of equal Level of the returned monster.**

**Battle Wolf LV4: EARTH/4/1700/1100/Gourmet Beast/Effect Card Lore: During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Battle Wolf LV6" from your hand or Deck. Other Card Lore: Four Heavenly King – Toriko's Gourmet Beast Partner. Was the offspring of a cloned Battle Wolf and was given the name "Terry Cloth" by Toriko himself.**

**Sect: 3900**

"Oh, it's Terry-chan," Ruka smiled at the Battle Wolf, who whined happily as it turned to her.

"You…" Sect growled, "I end my turn with two facedowns, ari. Turn End."

"Now here comes the fun. Since the Battle Wolf LV4 destroyed your monster and it's the End Phase; I can now send her to the Graveyard to summon Battle Wolf LV6!"

Terry howled before growing to the size of a tractor. Most of its puppy looks hardened and became more menacing.

**Battle Wolf LV6: EARTH/6/2500/1800/Gourmet Beast/Effect Card Lore: When this card battles: Facedown Cards cannot be activated. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Battle Wolf LV8" from your hand or deck.**

"Now I draw!" Ryan declared as he drew, "A perfect spice for her. I summon **Obsaurus**!"

A strange creature stumbled out of a portal. It was the size of two double-decker buses side-by-side and two stacked on each other. It was covered in green scales/skin with scars all over its body. Its head was split into two with three white horns for 'crowns' on each 'head,' a shared serpent tongue, and two blue eyes shared. Behind it, its two tails wagged. The two heads nuzzled Terry's head, who returned it happily.

**Obsaurus: EARTH/3/500/500/Gourmet Beast/Union Card Lore: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a Gourmet Beast-Type monster as an Equip Spell Card OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this Card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, each time the equipped monster destroys a monster, the equipped monster can attack again. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.) Other Card Lore: A highly loyal creature. It will give a ride to something stronger than it, and will carry its orders and protect its master until something stronger arrives. Ob is the servant to Terry, who sees Ob as a best friend much like Toriko and will often play and sleep together with Ob.**

"Now both my monsters will attack!" Ryan declared.

"I reveal…" Sect began before Terry howled, startling him enough to let the two monsters nail him.

**Sect: 900**

"What?!" Sect gasped.

"The Battle Wolf LV6's effect prevents facedowns from activating during the Battle Phase. Now I equip Obsaurus to my Battle Wolf LV6 and end my turn with a facedown."

"Then I'll draw, ari!" Sect declared as he drew and smirked, "Since you have a monster and I have none, I can special summon my **Hell Centipede**!"

Out of the ground, a large demonic centipede emerged, hissing at Ruka and Ryan more than Terry and Ob, the former sitting on the back of the latter. Ruka whimpered as she hid behind Ryan, who placed an assuring hand on her head.

**Hell Centipede: DARK/7/2600-1300/1300/Insect/Effect Card Lore: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing, but its original ATK becomes 1300.**

"Now I reveal my **Hell Vermin Mine**! With this, I discard the **Hell Spider** in my hand to destroy Battle Wolf LV6, ari!" Sect declared as a mine with a skull sticker on it appeared on Terry's forehead and self-destructed, "Now go!"

Hell Centipede charged. It neared Ryan and was about to bite him when it froze.

"Hey! Why'd you stop, ari?!" Sect demanded.

"…You never fought a monster that has a Union Monster with it, have you?" Ryan asked, surprisingly calm.

"Wh-What?" Sect's eyes widened when he saw Terry with the neck of the now headless Hell Centipede in his jaws.

"When a Union Monster is equipped to a monster, it takes the destruction," Ryan informed as he looked over at the now headless, collapsed Obsaurus, "And just to let you know, Terry saw Ob as a big bro, so he's enjoying your defeat."

"So…So fast…" Sect gasped.

**Ryan: 4000 – Perfect WIN**

**Sect: 0 – LOSE**

* * *

"Thank you for the meal," Ryan placed his hands together and bowed, "It was a delicious."

"You won!" Ruka cheered as she hugged Ryan.

"And just a few minutes before Sunset," Ryan chuckled as he looked out a window to see the sun still in the sky before sunset.

"...Hahhaa your good." Sect told Ryan. "Really strong. Makes me wish i didn't held back."

"Huh you were holding back?" Ruka gasped.

"Yeah this is merely a test." Sect smirked as he removed his deck from his Duel Disk. "Now let's clap our decks and the boy is yours."

"Will he be unharmed?" Ryan asked, "Because you would not like one of the cards in my deck if you are."

Sect then pointed up to show Rua was tied up to pillar.

"Ugh...I see red..." Rua groaned since he had been tied upside down.

"...I'll get him down. Ruka, why don't you do the deck clapping?" Ryan offered as he began to stack up some of the furniture to get to the point where Rua had been tied up.

"Very well then," Sect smirked.

"Hai," She nodded as in perfect unison the two clapped their decks right at Sunset when suddenly a horse was heard, "Ehh what is..." She began to ask as a horse rammed though the wall and on it was an armored knight with the head being a skull in a helmet that quickly grabbed her.

"My liege," Sect smirked as he began bowing.

"Ahh! The Skeleton Knight!" Rua gawked.

"He's real..." Ryan groaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, foaming from the mouth.

_**"I am the Skeleton Knight and I shall deliver you rare cards," **_He stated before looking at Ruka he then waved his hand and shadow tendrils grabbed Rua as well, _**"And for bringing the girl, I thank you."**_

"Not the Marble Snake!" Ryan screamed as he came to in fright of something before gasping as he saw what the Skeleton Knight was doing, "Oi! What are you doing?!"

_**"The girl is one of the Chosen and the boy sought me out. I shall take them and show them their destiny,"**_ He answered.

"The Chosen?" Ryan repeated, "Matte. If you want to take them, then you'll have to take me as well. I may be afraid of you, but I'm more afraid of what you'll do to them."

"Ryan-Oniichan," Ruka whispered.

_**"I have no interest in you; you are not one of the Chosen," **_the knight stated as loud banging was heard.

"RUAAAAAA!" a familiar voice as Luna smashed, "Luna is gonna kill you!"

"Not now..." Ryan groaned.

"Sena!" Ruka called out.

"Huh?" Sena pondered, "…Oh no...You guys actually summoned the Skeleton Knight!" he gasped.

"You idiots!" Luna snapped.

_**"Hmm what this? You...don't belong in this sekai."**_

"No duh, baka," Luna smirked as suddenly taking out a huge wand that transformed into a duel disk.

"I won't allow it...you will not Take Ruka-chan away from me I challenge you...to a duel." Sena declared.

_**"...Hmm...Very well then."**_

* * *

**Uryu: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

"DUEL!" the two shouted as Hiro stood on the sidelines with his friends.

"I'll go first, then! DRAW!" Uryu started as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Chainsaw Insect from my hand!"

With that, a large ant-like creature with chainsaw pincers took to the field.

**Chainsaw Insect: Earth 4/2400/0/Type: Insect/Effect: At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked or was attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card.**

This made most of Yusei's friends gasp.

"Level 4, and an ATK of 2400?!" Jin gawked.

"He's already loading on the pressure!" Nervin noted, adjusting his glasses.

"Next! I activate the Continuous Spell, Antlion's Vengeance!" Uryu shouted laying down the card before a antlion trap appeared before him.

"For those of you uneducated, let me explain: when a monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, it inflicts 800 points of damage to its controller!" Tanaka shouted from the sides.

"Thanks, Tanaka, I'd only let you do explanations for me."

"And that means that…" Taka started.

"If either he or Yusei's monster is killed off, their Life Points go down," Rika surmised.

"That sort of spell is high-risk even to _yourself_," Nervin agreed.

'_If I dueled this guy, it wouldn't be a problem, considering I used the darker monsters of my deck like Doom, Dormmamu, M.O.D.O.K., even Akuma could beat him,'_ Hiro spoke to himself as next to him, the spirit of a man in silver armor all over his body wearing a green cloak and a belt around his waist appeared next to him.

"_Of course they would, young one. But no mere Insect-wielder ever stood a chance against Doom's might," _the spirit, assumedly Doctor Doom, said to Hiro.

'_I know, Doom, but now's not the time to tell me that.'_

"So, he feels _that _assured of himself, huh?" Nerve guessed.

"If he's anything like that Tanaka, hed be all bark and no bite," Hiro shrugged.

"I heard that!" Tanaka snapped.

"I'll end my turn right here," Uryu replied. "I'm gonna show you just how scary my Power Insect Deck can be!"

"Yo, you're th' best, Uryu-_san!_" Dojima shouted while Shizaki snickered with a cheer that almost sounded like a SHOCKER grunt's "EEEH!".

"Ore no turn," Yusei responded, drawing his first card. "I summon Shield Warrior from my hand in DEF mode."

Then, a man with a large shield and spear, but very little armor appeared on the field before entering DEF position, turning all blue in the process.

**Shield Warrior: Earth 3/800/1600/Type: Warrior/Effect: During Damage Calculation, in either player's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; monsters you control cannot be destroyed by this battle.**

"Next, I place a card face-down to end my turn," Yusei finished.

"Ha! You big fat chicken. Putting that shrimp in DEF mode like that!" Uryu smirked.

"Yer really good for a laugh, pal!" Dojima agreed while Shizaki just laughed again.

Tanaka, on the other hand after losing to Hiro, was thinking things through.

"Right, then, it's my turn!" Uryu smirked, drawing again. "I summon Pinch Hopper!"

Thus, a giant grasshopper took to the field.

**Pinch Hopper: Earth 4/1000/1200/Type: Insect/Effect: When this card you control is sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Insect-Type monster from your hand.**

"And there's more," Uryu shouted, discarding a monster to the Graveyard. "I send one Insect-Type monster from my hand to the Graveyard… to activate Battle Insect Guise! Now it's showtime!"

This made Uryu's other pals, along with Tanaka, to cheer as Pinch Hopper began to molt.

"Battle-Insect Guise's effect adds one Insect-type monster into my hand…"Uryu's started as a completely new monster's silhouette burst from Pinch Hopper's exoskeleton, and Uryu drew a new card to his hand. "…and then, it destroys an Insect-type monster on my field!"

"Nani?!" Jin gawked as Pinch Hopper's exoskeleton turned to dust.

"He destroyed his own monster?" Taka responded, confused.

Suddenly, the Antlion's nest spun and glowed, blasting Uryu for 800 points of damage, much to his surprise.

**Uryu: 4000-800=3200**

**Yusei: 4000**

"W-Why'd my Life Points decrease?!" Uryu gawked in shock, forgetting about his continuous spell.

"I knew it," Rika groaned.

"Oh, come on… That's your Continuous Spell's effect…" Nerve sighed as he facepalmed, and the others looked with varying degrees of embarrassment towards Uryu as a Duelist to forget his own spell.

"Ooh?" Uryu gawked before scratching his head as he checked his disk and saw that that card was indeed still in play. "Oh, yeah, that's right. But, still, that ain't even enough to make a fuss about! Take a look at this! Now my Pinch Hopper's effect activates! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, it can Special Summon an Insect-type monster from my hand!"

And thus, a giant armored beetle was summoned immediately to the field showing a purplish-silver shell with an orange face, and green eyes.

"Metal Armored Bug! An ATK power of 2800!" Uryu shouted with confidence.

**Metal Armored Bug: Earth 8/2800/1500/Type: Insect/Card Lore: A gigantic insect-like creature covered by thick armor. Everything in his path is destroyed.**

"True, I got affected by Antlion's Vengeance, but it's well worth it to call out a monster like this," Uryu finished, rubbing his with his finger.

"Ya gotta _lose _to _gain_, I'd say!" Dojima added.

"Too true," Tanaka smirked as Shizaki laughed in confidence, surprising most of our main Duelists' friends.

"It's huge!" Taka gawked.

"He brought out another outrageously heavy hitter," Nerve added.

"So to utilize Pinch Hopper's effect, he destroyed it with Battle-Insect Guise on purpose, huh?" Nervin analyzed.

"I guess," Jin guessed.

"That's not the half of it! The fun's just getting started!" Uryu shouted, indicating his turn isn't over yet. "I remove both Insect-type cards in my Graveyard from the game! This'll summon Devildozer from my hand!"

This summoned a large centipede-like creature with a black-top exoskeleton and a red head and underbelly.

**Devildozer (Doom Dozer in ENG): Earth 8/2800/2600/Type: Insect/Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 Insect-Type Monsters from your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard.**

"Now, then, my Insect Monster Army's off to battle!" Uryu announced. "First, Chainsaw Insect, attack Shield Warrior!"

Thus, the ant charged towards Yusei's only monster on the field before…

"Here it comes," Hiro muttered as Yusei exclaimed:

"I activate a Trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," he shouted as the scarecrow popped up, and Chainsaw Insect tried to slice through, only to be forced back after a few seconds, making Uryu gasp. "This can negate an opponent's monster's attack once per turn. Next, I'll return Scrap-Iron Scarecrow back to its set position."

And so, the scarecrow flipped back down to it's card.

"Keh! You may've endured my first try, but I've got two more left! Metal Armored Bug, attack Shield Warrior!" Uryu shouted as the giant beelte crawled towards the warrior in question, and rammed into him, shattering Shield Warrior into pixels, making Yusei's friends gasp with shock.

"Shield Warrior…" Yusei muttered as the Antlion nest glowed.

"That's right! Here it is! Here it is!" Uryu shouted with excitement. "The Continuous Spell, Antlion's Vengeance, is gonna reduce your Life Points!"

As if on command, the nest sent a blast towards Yusei, making him grunt as he lost 800 Life Points.

**Uryu: 3200**

**Yusei: 4000-800=3000**

"Devildozer! Direct attack!" Uryu shouted, ready to finish Yusei as the centipede blasted a blast of purple energy from it's mouth at Yusei, making every one of Yusei's friends even more shocked.

"YUSEI!" Rally shouted alongside Rika and Hiro as they saw Yusei, having his arms across his face for protection from the blast, still smoking.

**Uryu: 3200**

**Yusei: 3200-2800=400**

"This is bad! Yusei's Life Points took a drastic decrement!" Nerve noted.

"What's that mean in normal talk?" Jin demanded.

"Duh! Yusei lost a huge chunk of his Life Points!" Rika shouted.

"Attaboy, Uryu-_san_!" Dojima and Tanaka cheered with Shizaki snickering.

"How's it taste?! Try counter-attacking _that_!" Uryu threatened.

However, it seemed Yusei just stood there with the smoke around him until… he finally lowered his arms, and returned to the duel.

"Ore no turn," Yusei announced, drawing. "I summon Speed Warrior from my hand!"

With that, the monster in question emerged onto the field (2/900/400).

"Next, I activate the Spell card, Double Summon," Yusei said, summoning a yellow vortex next to him. "This effect allows me to Normal Summon once more during this turn. I summon this card… the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron!"

"He did it!" Hiro smirked as the other members of Yusei's troop cheered.

"Right on! Junk Synchron!" Rally cheered as Junk Synchron pulled the cord on his body to start his engines, signaling what was about to come.

"He's about to summon him!" Rika cheered as Junk Synchron glowed and transformed into 3 green rings.

"Tuning Junk Synchron together with Speed Warrior!" Yusei called out as the rings surrounded Speed Warrior, turning him into a wireframe, and then stars. "Clustering stars will call upon a new force... Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Junk Warrior!"

Thus, in a flash of light, the Synchro of Yusei's that appeared last time appeared here (5/2300/1300).

"Nani?" Uryu gawked.

"I never thought they had a Synchro monster!" Tanaka gawked.

"W-What's with this guy? He plays with Synchro Summoning?"

"It's no big deal, Uryu-san! You still have plenty of breathin' room!" Dojima reminded from the sidelines with Shizaki cheering, too.

"He's not done yet, bakas!" Rika shouted.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell, Fighting Spirit, from my hand," Yusei continued as a glowing coil appeared on Junk Warrior's oversized fist.

**Fighting Spirit: Equip Spell/Effect: The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. IF it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead.**

"Junk Warrior's ATK power increases by 300 for each of my opponent's monsters.

"He has three! It'll increase by a total of 900 points!" Jin gawked, analyzing the situation.

"Awesome, Yusei!" Rally cheered as Junk Warrior's power increased, making the coil get absorbed into Junk Warrior's fist, making the whole thing glow (5/2300-3200/1300).

"Nani?! It's greater than my Monster Insect Army's power?!" Uryu gawked.

"Great… here we go," Tanaka groaned, knowing Uryu was already screwed.

"You've _has _to be kidding!" Dojima gawked as Shizaki snickered nervously.

"Then, I activate the Continuous Spell, Domino!" Yusei shouted, revealing said card.

**Domino: Continuous Spell/Effect: When a monster your opponent controls is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can send any number of cards you control to the Graveyard to destroy a number of monster(s) your opponent controls equal to the number of cards sent.**

"Domino? W-What's that?" Uryu gawked.

"Junk Warrior, attack Chainsaw Insect! Scrap Fist!" Yusei ordered as the Synchro charged and punched Chainsaw Insect hard in the jaw.

**Uryu: 3200-2400**

**Yusei: 400**

"In addition, I now send both Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Fighting Spirit to my Graveyard," Yusei replied, sending those cards to his Graveyard. "Now, here's Domino."

The others noticed that Chainsaw Insect was still on the field, wobbling out of control, much to Uryu's shock, before the giant ant fell into Uryu's Devildozer, which caused a domino effect, destroying all three monsters at once, shattering them into pixels. This made Uryu grunt in anger at what happened. This also stunned Dojima, Shizaki, and Tanaka.

"When a monster on my opponent's side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, for every card on my side of the field I send to the Graveyard, Domino destroys an opposing monster," Yusei explained.

"I get it!" Rally smirked. "With those two cards he sent to the Graveyard, Devildozer and Metal Armored Bug both toppled like dominoes and got destroyed!"

"That's right, Rally," Rika smiled as Uryu grunted, forgetting about the Antlion's Vengeance on the field before Yusei pointed at it.

"Now then, you'll take on the Antlion's Vengeance you set up," Yusei reminded, making Uryu gawk as the nest spun.

This sent a large blast, taking the last of Uryu's Life Points.

**Uryu: 2400-2400=0**

**Yusei: 400**

**Yusei WINS!**

* * *

"He did it!" Nerve and Nervin cheered.

"Yusei won!" Taka cheered, jumping with joy as the holograms faded, and Uryu fell to his knees.

"T-This can't be…" he muttered.

"Yo, Uryu, Tanaka. Listen well," Hiro responded, making the two look at him and Yusei as they approached.

"A long time ago, a friend of ours told us something," Yusei started, causing Rally, Rika, Jin, Taka, Nerve, and Nervin to look at the two.

"'A duel can't be won by monsters alone.'," Hiro quoted. "'They can't be won by just Spells or Traps alone either.'"

* * *

=Flashback, 2 Years Ago=

"_Only with them all joining together as one will they add up," Jack told the duo after he beat them. "And what you need most of all to amass yourself victory… is right _here_."_

_He had finished that by placing his fist to his chest._

* * *

=End Flashback=

Yusei and Hiro were currently in the same pose that Jack used in the flashback.

"Our friend didn't tell us what that was. But, we know," Yusei told Uryu and Tanaka.

"It's the soul of a duelist that believes in all their cards!" Hiro and Yusei told them in unison.

"Duelist no tamashi, eh?" Tanaka noted as he stood up.

"Heh!" Uryu scoffed as he stayed on his knees before standing up. "You sure told us good there…"

"Sorry to have bothered you two," Tanaka apologized with Uryu.

"But this ain't over. We'll win next time!" Uryu assured.

"Fine," Yusei and Hiro smiled.

* * *

Back in Neo Domino, Jack was driving his Duel Runner around the track around his mansion with the man from earlier watching him. However, Jack suddenly felt something was off, and stopped not to far from the man. The King of Duel Runners looked up into the sky after removing his helmet while the man in question approached him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"When I came to this city, it was… a moonlit night just like this," Jack recalled.

Back in the Satellite, Yusei, Hiro, Rika, and Jin looked up through the crack in the subway tunnel to see the moon that Jack saw. They knew the time was upon them.

* * *

**Yusei: The pipeline that connects Satellite with the city will cease functioning tonight. That'll be our only chance to get to the city. Some agents, Ushio, Haruguchi, Fujikawa, and Tsuchie, get in our way. Their Special Pursuit Deck, with cards restricted by authority at his full disposal… it blocks off our Speed. Jikai, Marvel vs Capcom 5D's: "Escape! Nitro Warrior vs. Glom Guardian!" We won't lose to authoritarians like you.**

* * *

"Yosha! Welcome to another round of Ace Cards today!" Ryan declared as he pumped his fist.

"Yes what Ryan-nii said!" Rua smiled as Luna smacked him upside the head.

"Since Baka-Rua steal from Luna Luna steals Rua's job." Luna snapped.

"Zebra," Ryan stated, making the two yelp and hide behind Ruka, who sighed.

"And don't worry, Luna, we don't have any female monsters today," Ruka sighed.

"Let's get on with it. What's our first card?" Ruka asked.

"No boobzillas is fine with Luna." She smiled. "...umm if you want we can go back to our spot." Sena told Ruka while Rua was knocked out.

The cards shuffled around before the first card shown was...

"Marvel HERO - Deadpool," Rua noted as the monster appeared.

"The party has arrived!" Deadpool smirked.

"Urgghh." Luna groaned. "Luna don't like him Tou-san say guys like him is trouble."

"Yes... the Merc with the Mouth is always crazy, breaking the Fourth Wall like crazy, and doing things most people find insane," Rua groaned.

"Makes you wonder what kinda baka lets him in his deck." Luna sighed.

"Oi! Don't tell Hiro that!" Deadpool responded in an instant.

"Anyway, next we have the support cards," Ruka sighed.

"Oh sweet! My Hyper Combo Cards from UMvC3!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Umm you were saying Ruka-chan?" Sena asked.

"...Just tell us what his Support Cards are," Ryan sighed, feeling a headache forming.

"His support cards include Happy-Happy-Trigger, which can allow the player to select an opponent's monster or the opponent themselves and activate one of the following: Desroy the opponent's monster if it is in face-up ATK position, or Cut Deadpool's ATK in half to attack the opponent directly. There's the Continuous Spell Cuttin' Time that allows Deadpool to inflict piercing damage to any facedown monster, & 4th Wall Criss, which allows the player to remove 3 cards from the grave to stop an attacking monster's attack on a Marvel HERO or Capcom HERO, and in return the player inflict's half of Deadpool's ATK onto the opponent," Ruka replied before taking a deep breath.

"Water?" Sena asked, offering Ruka a cup.

"Arigatou," Ruka replied, taking a much needed gulp of water.

"Next card, please," Rua groaned.

At that the cards shuffled.

"The next card is..." the card revealed itself, "Obsaurus." The Gouret Beast panted happily as it appeared, licking Ryan's face, "Ah! Down, Ob, down!"

"What the hell is that?!" Luna panicked, hugging Ruka in fright.

"Friendly critter, ain't he?" Deadpool whispered.

"Looks like a giant lizard to most folks," Rua noted.

"It has two heads!" Luna snapped, still holding on to Ruka.

"More like one head split into two. The Obsaurus is a Mammalian Gourmet Beast. They're fiercely loyal to those that beat them," Ryan explained as he patted the monster's head, "But Ob is special. In Duel Monsters, he's a Union Monster."

"Really?" Rua asked. "Union are quite rare."

"Seto Kaiba used Union monsters if i recall." Ruka added.

"Why's Ob a Union Monster again?" Rua asked.

"Due to the loyalty an Obsaurus shows, it makes sense that they're Union Monsters," Ryan informed, "And when Ob's equipped to a monster, that monster can attack twice as long as the equipped monster destroys another monster first."

"Wow. Any known support cards?" Ruka gawked.

"Well, there's all the normal Support Cards for a Union Monster, but there's a special one for him; the trap card 'I am your Shield,' which lets Obsaurus equip itself to a monster during the battle phase if Obsaurus is in the Graveyard," Ryan noted, "There's also 'Bond of Gourmet Beasts,' which can only be used when Battle Wolf LV10 is on the field with Obsaurus either on the field or equipped to the monster which destroys all cards the opponent has on the field at the cost of halving the battle damage that turn."

"Neato!" Deadpool smirked.

"And with that, I think we're on the last card of the chapter," Ruka noted.

"I wonder what card it is," Ryan pondered as Ob chomped down on Deadpool's head in the background and the cards shuffled once more.

"Right... Let's…" Rua started till Luna knocked him out.

"Let's do it." Luna smirked.

"What will it be? What will it be? Here's the last card of this omake!" Luna and Ruka announced as the last card appears, revealing it to be: Yusei's Speed Warrior.

"This card is one of Yusei's go-to monsters. He always tends play it on the first turn in order to summon Junk Warrior the next turn." Sena started.

Speed Warrior raced out of his card and kicked Deadpool in the nuts before flipping into the air and landed on Ob's back.

"...I think Speed Warrior isn't a fan of Deadpool," Ryan sweatdropped.

"Is _anyone_ a fan of Deadpool?" Luna groaned.

"Ob is," Ryan replied as he pointed at Ob, "...Where's Deadpool?"

Ob belched him out, the Marvel HERO covered in various things that were best left unidentified with bite marks all over him.

"See? He likes eating Deadpools," Ryan chuckled, a bit grossed out at the sight.

"Best ride ever." Deadpool smiled.

"You are one sick monster," Rua groaned.

"Well, that's all for this chapter. Tune in next time for more of MvC 5D's!" Ruka bid.

"See ya later!" Ryan & Luna/Sena waved.

* * *

**KKD: Well, that's chapter 2, and I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as we are writing it. This is due to us having put so much effort into our works. Anyway, until someone posts up an Original card set for the future chapters/arcs, I think I'll keep the following up on the chapters so you guys know what to look for:**

**In your reviews, if you wish to create a specific monster card, use the following format below for monsters:**

**Monster Name: Attribute & Level/ATK Points/DEF Points/Type: Type/Effect: Card Effect Description.**

**After this, though, there are some specific requirements:**

**If you choose one character, they must have a rival from the other company. E.G. If you choose a Marvel Character, you MUST give it a Capcom counterpart, and vice versa.****Each monster MUST be set for individual cards, and not grouped into one unless otherwise noted. E.G. Members of the Fantastic Four have to be separated into their own cards (Mr Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, and The Thing).****When you create a monster card, it must have at least one supporting spell/trap card; supporting monsters are acceptable after at least one spell/trap card. Here is the format for spell/trap cards: Name: Type of Spell/Trap card/Effect: Effect Description.****If the character has not appeared in Marvel Comics or a Capcom Game, you cannot use that whatsoever.****The card's stats must reflect the character as best as possible, effects included.**

**I, of course, will accept some characters that have or have not appeared in the other installments to the MvC series, as long as they have their respective rivals as displayed by you guys. Here is a list of characters that Capcom haven't revealed in MvC3 & UMvC3 that are acceptable:**

**Marvel (Comic shown in parenthesis if not title character): Blade, Cable (X-Men), Daredevil, Gambit (X-Men), Human Torch (Fantastic Four), Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four), Kingpin (Daredevil/Spider-Man), Loki (Thor), Mojo (X-Men), Mr. Fantastic (Fantastic Four), Punisher, Silver Surfer, The Thing (Fantastic Four)**

**Capcom (Game): Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers), Donovan Baine (Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge), Gill (Street Fighter III), Ken (Street Fighter), PTX-40A (Lost Planet), Nero (Devil May Cry 4), Tyrant (Resident Evil), Wayne (Lost Planet), Zangief (Street Fighter II)**

* * *

**Of course, there are other characters involved that I haven't brought up. The MVC3/UMvC3 will have the primary focus of the monsters, but as I said, others will be shown if you request it. Here is a list of characters from the previous fighting games related to the Marvel vs Capcom Universe that I will also be accepting, as shown by order of appearances in game from oldest to latest (without repeating names listed above).**

**X-Men: Children of the Atom: Colossus, Cyclops, Iceman, Juggernaut, Omega Red, Psylocke, Silver Samurai, Spiral**

**Marvel Super Heroes: Anita, Blackheart, Thanos**

**X-Men vs Street Fighter: Apocalypse, Cammy, Charlie, Dhalsim, M. Bison, Rogue, Sabretooth**

**Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter: Cyber-Akuma, Dan, Mephisto, Sakura, Shadow**

**Marvel vs Capcom: Captain Commando, Jin, Lilith, Onslaught, Shadow Lady, War Machine**

**Marvel vs Capcom 2: Amingo, Anakaris, B.B. Hood, Guile, Hayato, Marrow, Ruby Heart, SonSon**

**If I have failed to bring up a character that was in the games yet you wanted to see on the list of these, it is due to one of two likely reasons: 1) the character is already planned to be seen within the story as a sort of support card to another MvC series character, or 2) It is nothing more than a ridiculous recolor that I would deem unworthy of being on the list.**

* * *

**Let's not forget the characters that were as assist cards in UMvC3's Heroes & Heralds mode. I will list them here, again dividing them up between Marvel and Capcom without repeating characters I have shown above:**

**Marvel: Abomination (Hulk), Anti-Venom (Spider-Man), Beast (X-Men), Black Panther, Black Widow (Avengers), Bullseye (Daredevil), Clea (Dr. Strange), Daken (Dark Wolverine), Dazzler (X-Men), Destroyer (Thor), Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man), Elektra (Daredevil), Enchantress (Thor), Fin Fang Foom (Iron Man), Green Goblin (Spider-Man), Howard the Duck (Generation X), Hulkbuster Armor (Iron Man), Luke Cage (Heroes for Hire/New Avengers), Maestro (Hulk), Mandarin (Iron Man), Ms. Marvel, Multiple Man (X-Men/X-Factor), Mystique (X-Men), Nightcrawler (X-Men), Nick Fury (S.H.I.E.L.D.), Professor X (X-Men), Red Hulk (Hulk), Red Skull (Captain America), Scarlet Witch (X-Men/Avengers), Serpent (Fear Itself), Spider-Ham (Marvel's Larvel Earth), Uatu the Watcher (Fantastic Four), Ulik (Thor), Ultron (Avengers), Wasp (Avengers), Winter Soldier (Captain America)**

**Capcom: Akira Kazama (Rival Schools), Astaroth (Ghosts 'n Goblins), Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools), Bishamon (Darkstalkers), Blodia (Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness/Armored Warriors), Captain Blue (Viewtiful Joe), Chuck Greene (Dead Rising), Claire Redfield (Resident Evil), Cyber Blue (Battle Circuit), Devilot (Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness), Dr. Wily (Mega Man), Edward Falcon (Power Stone), Felynes (Monster Hunter), Fou-Lu (Breath of Fire IV), Franziska von Karma (Ace Attorney), Gene (God Hand), Godot (Ace Attorney), Grandmaster Meio (Strider), Hideo Shimazu (Rival Schools), HUNK (Resident Evil), June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator), Kenji (Red Earth), Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools), Lady (Devil May Cry 3), Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil), Licker (Resident Evil), Lin (Breath of Fire V), Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers), Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney), Missile (Ghost Trick), Myria (Breath of Fire III), Nina Wyndia (Breath of Fire II), Princess Guinevere (Ghosts 'n Goblins), Rathalos (Monster Hunter), Rathian (Monster Hunter), Ryu (Breath of Fire), Sakuya (Okami), Sasquatch (Darkstalkers), Sissel (Ghost Trick), Kaijin no Soki (Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams), Steven Chapman (Dead Rising), Vile (Mega Man X).**

**Any not listed here? It was probably listed in the other sections above, but if that's not the case, look at my other two reasons for not listing them above.**

* * *

**There are other characters that I feel also need a spotlight, as they have not been listed above at all. Here is what I have found as I think it is time they get a chance to shine in the MvC related games:**

**Marvel: Quicksilver (X-Men/Avengers), Angela (Look her up at this link: wiki/Angela_(comics) )**

**Capcom: Asura (Asura's Wrath), Bass (Mega Man), John Talbain (Darkstalkers), Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends), Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends), Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe)**

* * *

**If you wish to help, please follow the formats for the cards listed above near the top of this message. Just remember, for every character on either Marvel or Capcom's side you must pick a suitable "rival" character from the opposite side, and you must create some Spell/Trap cards to support them. Also, there is one last rule if you wish to take suggestions. If the character is a hero, then you cannot use effects that involve removing monsters from play, and if the character is a villain, effects that simply destroy a monster will not suffice.**

* * *

**And with that out of the way, I want to point out that there are indeed references to the manga of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's as much as there is to the anime (which is the primary source for this story). Sounds like Rua and Ruka have as much trouble on their hands before they meet Yusei as the man himself does alongside Hiro-tachi. Want to find out what happens to them next? Stay tuned for more of MvC 5D's in order to do so. Until then, this is KKD signing off for Team Toku Sonic. JAA NE!**


End file.
